Meeting the Cullens
by GXVXHXC
Summary: Videl, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are transported to the world of Twilight :D Revised
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

**This story takes place after the Buu Saga and after the battle with the new borns**

Meeting the Cullens

Goten and Trunks were hiding in Bulma's private lab.

"Trunks are you sure they aren't going to find us here" Asked Goten to his best friend

"Yeah… they are never going to find us here" answered Trunks

Suddenly the door to the lap opened; Gohan and Videl walked in.

"Gohan are you sure they are in here?" asked Videl

"Yes" Answered Gohan "I can feel their ki"

Trunks and Goten tried to sneak out of the room without being notice but before they could get anywhere near the door someone pulled them by the back of their shirt

"And where do you think you are going?" Asked Gohan

"We were going to the… to the… the bathroom… yeah the bathroom" answered Trunks nervously "Right Goten?"

"Yeahhh… Right Trunks" Say Goten nervously

"Hey Gohan what's this?" Asked Videl pointing at a lacer like thing

"Ohhh… That is just a prototype for a transporter that Bulma and I have been working on" Answer Gohan, as he unconsciously let go of Goten and Trunks "It's not finished yet, Bulma and I haven't figured out yet how to make it transport something from one room to another"

"So it doesn't work at all" asked Videl

"Well Bulma and I think that when we transport an object instead that being transported to another place it's transported to another dimension. So we just have to figurate out how to make it transport thing to a place by coordinates"

"And how it's that going?" said Videl

"Not so great" Replied Gohan with a sigh

Trunks and Goten meanwhile took a closer look at the machine and started to press buttons to see if what would happen. When Gohan realized that the two munch-kids had escaped and were now pressing buttons, he started to run towards them with Videl following.

"Hey guys… Stop pressing those buttons" shouted Gohan, but it was too late.

The lacer shouted at the 4 of them and they instantly were transported to another dimension.

"Error" A machine like voice said "Reset started"

*Twilight Universe*

"Come" Jane said, as she turned to leave. But before she could leave 2 kids fell out of nowhere and landed on their heads. Esme started to walk toward the boys to make sure they were ok. One of them had black spiky hair that defied gravity, and it looked like he was 7 or 8 year old. The other one looked a bit older and he had lavender hair and blue eyes.

"Ouch… Trunks, what happened?" Asked Goten as he nursed his head

"I don't know Goten, maybe we were transported to another place" replied Trunks as he nursed his head too.

"Hello dears" Said a sweet motherly voice behind them "My name is Esme Cullen, are you two ok?"

The two chibis turned to see a women that looked to be in her 20's with caramel colored hair and topazes eyes kneeled to their eye level.

"Hello, we are ok" replied Goten as he bowed "My name is Son Goten it's nice to meet you, Ms. Cullen"

"Hello, my name is Trunks Brief" said Trunks as he also bowed "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Cullen"

"Please call me Esme" said Esme smiling at the chibis, she was about to ask them if they were lost when someone cleaned their throat. She turned and she notices with horror that the Volturi were still there, their eyes locked on the children. In that moment she knew that the Volturi wanted the children, and she also knew that she would do everything in her power to save the children's lives.

"Well... well… well… looks like we can have a snack before we leave" said Jane with a cold voice.

"Snack?" asked the two chibis simultaneously "Great, I'm starving"

"Ohhh… but you two are the snack" said Jane in a sweet voice. She enjoyed playing with her prey.

"Ewww... Eating kids… lady you are disgusting" said Trunks. Goten nodded his agreement

"Leave them alone they are just kids" Said Esme in a defensive tone

"And who do you think you are to give us orders" Snapped Jane. She was about to use her horrible gift against Esme when she was grabbed by the arm and thrown against a tree.

"Don't you dare attack my mother" said Edward as he walked to stand in front of Esme. The rest of the Cullens also moved to stand in front of the chibis and Bella.

"As if you standing in front of her can shield her from my gift" Laughed Jane as she approached the Cullens.

She was about to attack the Cullens when she heard footsteps approaching them. A black haired girl with blue eyes that was a little taller than Alice came into view. She was wearing a yellow sweater and white shorts.

"There you are" Videl said as she approached Goten and Trunks "Now that I found you can you tell me what were you two thinking when you pressed all those buttons?" She said in a hard voice with a glare that gave ChiChi's a run for her money.

"Seems like our meal keeps coming by itself" Jane said as she approached Videl

"Meal?" said Videl as she turned her glare toward Jane "Wow… Is it Halloween already… nice costume"

Jane was in shock never in all her years as a member of the Volturi or before has anyone ever make fun of her. Emmett fell to the ground laughing, and everyone else chuckle.

"What did you say?" Jane asked with a emotionless voice

"I say nice costume" Videl replied with confused. Then she realized that the girl might not be wearing a costume. "ohhh… I'm sorry it just that were I come from people don't usually use that kind of cloth unless is Halloween!"

Jane was furious she wasn't about to let this human get away with insulting her and the Volturi

"Do you have any idea who are you insulting" Jane said in a tone that for some reason send chills thought the humans and part-humans.

"hmmm… No?" Videl replied. Videl didn't know what was going on she for some reason was afraid of the girl with bright red eyes. "Look I already said I was sorry! I don't usually apologies so count yourself lucky!" Snapped Videl regaining her confidence. She was Videl Satan and she wasn't about to let herself be intimidated by a girl, who Videl still thought was in a Halloween costume

"Ohhh… but you aren't going to be that lucky" Jane murmured

"what…" Videl started to ask but Jane used vampire speed to move thinking that Videl won't be able to keep up with her.

Jane reached to break Videl's neck but Videl ducked that hit. Jane continued to trying to hit Videl while Videl continued to duck with difficulty. Until Jane landed a hit on her face that send Videl flying toward a tree.

"VIDEL" shouted Goten and Trunks. The two chibis were about to run to help her, but someone got in front of them.

"Wait, she is fine" Edward said "and she doesn't want you two to get in her fight"

"Don't worry guys I'm fine" Videl said as she got herself off the ground "and you don't think you are going to defeat me that easy"

Jane smile as she decided to torture Videl with her gift.

"What are you smiling at?" Videl snapped as she got in her fighting stand. But before she could attack she started to feel the worst pain imaginable. Videl fell to the ground, she was in so much pain but she won't yell out in pain. She wasn't about to let that bitch have the pleasure of hearing her yell in pain.

"What…. Are… you… doing?" asked Videl though her teeth.

"Ohhh… it's my gift" replied Jane, she wanted to scare the human before she suck her dry "One of the advantages of being a vampire"

"A vampire!" gasped Videl

"Yeah and now I'm going to kill you and suck you dry" laughed Jane as she got closer to Videl who was now trying to stand up. To her shock Videl was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because… I'm not… going… to… regret… This!" said Videl as she took out a capsule, pressed the button and throw it to Jane. Jane begins to laugh at the human but her laugh was cut off as a house came out of the capsule and fell down on her. When the house fell on Jane, Videl stopped feeling the pain.

"Jane!" yelled Alec as he approached the house to look for her sister.

Demetri and Felix only stood there staring in shock at Videl as she walked toward the Cullens.

"Hey Trunks do you think that the evil witch is still alive?" whispered Goten, the question making some of the Cullen chuckled.

"I don't know do you want to go check?" replied Trunks, Goten nodded and in an instant the two chibis where at the side of the house looking for Jane. The Cullens were shocked that two small children could be so fast. Their jaws fell when the two chibis picked up the house to see under it.

"Ohhh there she is" Goten said with excitement in his voice

"Guys live her in there I don't want to risk her using that horrible trick of her on me again" Videl said as she let herself fell on the ground "If you listen to me I will give you something to eat" She continued showing them a food capsule.

Jane was standing up when the house fall down on her again.

"OK… Ok" Goten and Trunks said happily.

"Yay… Food" Goten started running around the clearance while waving his hands. He suddenly stopped and looked at the sky at the same time that Videl and Trunks turned their head toward the sky. The Cullens and the Volturi looked up at the sky to see what the new comers were watching and to their surprise they saw a flying teenager boy.

"Big brother""Gohan" said Goten, Trunks, and Videl

The boy landed beside Videl and helped her up while she blushed. He had black spiky hair that defied gravity and onyx eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here but I was looking around" apologized Gohan as he scratched the back of his neck

"You know that I can tell when you are lying, right?" Vided said smirking "Now where were you?

Gohan blushed and laughed nervously. Edward chuckled as he read Gohan's mind.

"Well, I kind of was transported to the middle of the ocean" replied Gohan turning redder. Videl giggled and the Cullens chuckled, Goten, Trunks, and Emmett were rolling on the ground laughing like crazy. Gohan turned toward the Cullens and bowed "Hello, my name is Son Gohan it's nice to meet you"

Carlisle took a step forward and stuck his hand out to shake Gohan's; while shaking hands Gohan noticed the coldness and hardness of Carlisle's skin. "Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. This is my wife Esme, Rosalie and her husband Emmett, Alice and her husband Jasper, and Edward and his fiancé Bella" Everyone else just waved.

"Sorry I didn't got the chance to introduce myself" Videl said as she bowed "My name is Videl Satan, It a pleasure to meet you" At that moment Gohan notice a bruise on her cheek

"Who did this to you?" Asked Gohan as he softly touched her bruised cheek

"Well there was this girl that I kind of offended and she started to fight me until she landed a hit" Said Videl as she tried to ignore the pain on her cheek

_She is going to pay for hitting Videl _thought Gohan as he started to look around the clearance. He spotted 3 other persons that were around a capsule house. _That's weird what is a capsule house doing in this universe_?

"Videl why is there a capsule house in the middle of this clearance?" Gohan asked confused

"Well the girl that I was fighting was really a vampire that wanted to torture me, then suck my blood" Videl said "Well the point is that she say that vampires had special abilities or something and hers was to cause a person pain and she started to use it on me and I decided to throw her a capsule house to make her stop" Videl finished explaining.

"Wow… special abilities?…what kind of pain?" Gohan asked with awed in his voice. Videl hit the back of his head to make him get the point "Ouch… ohhh … yeah… are you ok?… sorry but you have to admit that it's kind of cool the vampire thing and their abilities"

"You sometimes can act like a child" Videl said as she shakes her head

"But that's why you love me" Gohan said with an innocent voice. The only reply he got was a smile from Videl.

Videl suddenly fell to the ground in pain. Gohan turned to see a girl no older than 16 smiling at Videl.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my mate?" Gohan shouted

"My name is Jane Volturi and I'm just having some fun" Jane replied with an emotionless voice

"That's the girl Videl was talking about" said Edward "her ability is torture people through their mind… in other words her ability gives the victim the illusion that they are in pain"

"So you enjoy giving the illusion of pain with a mind trick" Gohan said smirking "Well I'm sorry but I can't let you do that"

"And what are you going to do that" Jane said laughing "As you can see even when that human threw a house at me I survived, you humans don't stand a chance" The Cullens growled, they weren't going to allow the Volturi to kill this innocent persons

"Well I'm going to show you a technique that I recently learned" replied Gohan. He closed his eyes and focused then he opened his eyes and they turned turquoise for a second. Jane was send flying by a wave of wind. Where was she going to land? Who knows and who cares. "That should teach her" said Gohan as he helped Videl stand up.

"Wow… can you teach us how to do that…. Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!" Goten and Trunks said simultaneously.

"Maybe, when I'm not thinking on using that technique on you for locking Videl and I on the Gravity Room and then transported us to another dimension" Gohan said glaring at the chibis but he stopped glairing when everything became dark, he couldn't see anything.

"What is going on?" Gohan said, but he couldn't hear himself say it.

"Alec is using his gift against him" Edward answered Videl and the chibis silence question "It cut out all your senses; sight, hear, smell. You can't feel anything, you could be set on fire and you won't feel a thing"

Alec started approaching Gohan really slowly; he was going to enjoy this.

"GOHAN!" "BIG BROTHER!" Videl, Trunks, and Goten shouted as they started to run toward Gohan.

"Wait… if you try to help him Alec is going to use his gift on you too" Edward persuaded them

"Can't you guys do something about those so called 'gifts'" Videl demanded to know

"No, the only gifts we got is mind reading…" Edward started

"That's it!" Trunks shouted "Videl you can help him"

"How can I help him?" Videl asked confused

"Well you are his mate… there should be some type of mental communication between you two… or something like that… well that's what dad said" Trunks replied

Videl blushed bride red as she nodded

"Then use that to tell him in which direction to throw a ki-blast" Trunks said urgently

"Ok I will try" Videl replied as she concentrated

_Gohan can you hear me… Yes I can hear you, what is going on? Why can't I see, hear, or smell anything… long story short this guy is using his gift against you like Jane but different… Oh OK… He is right in front of you throw a ki-blast and destroy him…_

Gohan listened to Videl's instruction and threw a ki-blast intending to kill Alec. Alec saw the ball of light that was coming his way and tried to get out of the way but the ki-blast still got his hand and destroyed it completely . Alec lost focus on Gohan when his hand was destroyed with no way of recover it. As soon as Gohan got his senses back he raised his hand and formed a ki-blast.

"Do any of you two want to try and attack me again" Gohan said irritated, he was getting angry about this guys using mind trick.

"This isn't over, we will get you back for this" Said Alec as he, Felix, and Demeti ran to the forest to look for Jane.

"Great… Just what we needed more enemies" Gohan said in defeat

**So I revised it and decided not to kill Alec, yet**

**Please review and let me know what you think about the little changes I made **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

**I'm so sorry for all the time it took me to update and I promise that I will try to update each week.**

Meeting the Cullens

Suddenly there was a growling like sound that seems to come out of nowhere and could be heard for miles. That sound snapped the Cullens and Bella out of their shock. They started to look for the source of the sound and realize that it was coming from Gohan's stomach!

Gohan blush a bride red when he noticed that all eyes were on him.

"Videl" Gohan murmured

"Hmm?" Videl turned to look at Gohan smiling

"I'm starving" Gohan said as he turned even reader that he would give Bella a run for her money

Videl giggle and she started to look on her pocket for a food capsule. She took all the capsules that she had.

"Ok… here is the cloth capsule, my jet copter, car, hmm…?" Videl checked on her pocket to see if that were all the capsules

"What is wrong Videl?" Gohan asked

"I can't find the food capsule" Videl answered when she came out empty handed.

Gohan eyes widened in horror "What?"

"I remember I had it before you got here" Videl looked around and found something that looked like the remainders of a capsule "Oh…. I found it… well… what I think was a capsule"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked as he got a closer look at what Videl was looking at "it's that what I think it is?" Gohan said as he realized that the capsule was destroyed. Gohan stomach growled even louder.

"Don't worry Gohan. I would cook something for you" Videl said as she turned to walk to the capsule house only to realize with horror that the house was destroyed

Carlisle cleared his throat to get Gohan and Videl attention

"Well since your house was destroyed you could stay at our house" Carlisle offered trying to be friendly. Gohan and Videl looked at each other and started to have a mental conversation

_What do you say Gohan? I think we can trust them_

_Well Edward did told me what Jane was doing when she was attacking you, I think they are just trying to be friendly _

_Ok… So it's decided _

"We would really appreciate that" Videl said after a while.

Edward was really interested in the way the couple could communicate mentally. He was about to question that but he decided that it could wait till they get home.

"Ok, if you could follow us" Carlisle with a smile

"Hey… guys we are leaving" Gohan yelled at the chibis that were looking through what reminded of the house for something to eat. When they hear Gohan say that they were leaving they were by his side.

"Where are we going Gohan?" Trunks asked

"We are going to stay with the Cullens until we find a way to get back home" Gohan answered as they approached the Cullens.

"Ohhh… Ok" Trunks said as he eyed the Cullens "But, aren't they vampires too?"

Gohan eyes widened as he put two and two together "I can't believe I just notice" Gohan said hitting his forehead.

"Miss Esme is a vampire?" Goten asked not believing what his friend was saying. Esme gave Goten a sad smile.

"Wait… not just because they are vampires makes them bad people or vampires or whatever" Videl said looking at Gohan, who smiled at her

"Let's go" Goten shouted excitedly

"Hey Goten race you" Trunks said as he ran in a random direction

"That's not fair Trunks" Goten shouted as he followed his friend

"Hey guys… you don't even know where you are going!" Gohan shouted to get them to come back. Trunks and Goten stopped as soon as they realize that Gohan was right.

"Ok so can we go now… I'm starving" Goten said with pleading eyes

Videl and Gohan turned toward Carlisle, who smiled and nodded and started to walk toward the woods, the rest following him

…..

"Goten I'm getting bored" Trunks murmured after half an hour of following the Cullens

"Me too" Goten said "Do you want to play something?"

"Yeah… but what" Trunks said as he started to think what they could play

"Tag you're it" Goten said as he started to run

"Hey… that's not fair… I wasn't ready" Trunks shouted following his friend

Gohan's stomach growled yet another time. So he decided to look around to see if he saw something to distract him. He saw Videl looking at one of the Cullens, the short one.

"What are thinking, Videl?" Gohan asked when he realized that Videl looked like she was trying to figure something and he wanted to know what was confusing her, the question making the Cullens chuckle

"Have you seen her boots?" Videl asked horrified

Alice looked at her boots trying to figure what was wrong with them; She realize with relive that they were perfect, not even a scratch on them. She looked toward Edward to ask him what she was thinking, but she saw that he was smiling and his shoulders were shaking.

"Her boots? What is wrong with them?" Gohan asked eying the boots a little closer.

"What do you mean 'what is wrong with them?'" Videl said "Do you see the size of those heels!"

At this Gohan fell animate style; While Cullens laugh for a while, all except Alice that was disappointed that the new human was going to be another Bella.

"Hey Bella… I think you and Videl…. are going to get…. along just….. fine" Emmett said between laughs.

Bella crossed her arms and said "Well she is right. The heels are way too high"

"You were seriously thinking how high the heels were?" Gohan asked trying not to laugh, not wanting to get in troubles

"Yeah… I mean, Bella is right about the heels being too high, and we are walking throw the woods and she is using high heels" Videl said as she eyed Gohan. Gohan couldn't hold it anymore; he started to laugh, his hunger forgetter momentarily.

"And what are you laughing at?" Videl said giving him a glare that stopped Gohan's laughs.

"Hmmm… Hey what is that?" Gohan said pointing at something behind Videl.

"I'm not falling for that!" Videl said "Now tell me what you were laughing at?"

Gohan started to look for a good excuse but Videl knew him so well

"And don't even try to lie to me, you know I hate lies!" Videl shouted, making Gohan trip, Gohan got on his hands and knees and started to crawl "Where are you going?"

Gohan seen that crawling wasn't the best option, stood up and ran for his life. The Cullens laughing at his predicament.

"Gohan!" Videl said as she followed him "Get back here!"

Gohan was running around until Videl finally corned him. Gohan looking to both sides to look for a scape

"Now I got you?" Videl said approaching Gohan

Before Videl could get a hold on him he jumped and got on top of the tree with Videl following after, this went on for about 5 minutes till Videl got tired. Videl suddenly got a great idea. She landed besides Bella and Edward

"Do any of you guys have some chocolate or any snack?" Videl asked hopefully

"I do have a chocolate bar" Emmett answer as he took one out of his pocket

"Why did you have chocolate, Emmett?" Bella asked; the only answer she got was a shoulders shrug.

"Can you open it? But do it as noisy as you can" Videl said putting her plan in action.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Edward asked, he wasn't sure Gohan was going to fall so easily.

"Oh… it's going to work" Videl and Alice say said simultaneously. Edward chuckle when he saw how the plan was going to turn out. Emmett started to open the bar loudly making sure that Gohan heard that something was being opened. As in on clue Gohan appeared out of nowhere and was eyen the chocolate bar as if his life depended on it. He walked toward Emmett completely forgetting that Videl could be close by. The next thing he knew, he was nursing his head. And Videl was fixing the dent in her frying pan that Chichi gave her. And the Cullens were laughing loudly.

"That would teach you to try to run from me" Videl said as she took Gohan's hand. Gohan only smile _but I like it when you chase me it's fun… I know… I love you so much… I love you too_

"We are here" Carlisle said interrupting their private conversation.

**Again sorry it took me thins long to update and I'm still looking for a Beta, I want to thank YukiraKing for the comments that he gave me. Review… Please! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

Meeting the Cullens

"Wow" Goten and Trunks said when they saw a big wolf right in front of them

"Trunks have you seen a wolf that big before?" Goten asked as they approached the creature

"I was about to ask you the same question" Trunks said "Let's go ride it" Trunks said thinking it would be fun to ride a big wolf

"Yeah" Goten said and the next moment they were on the wolf back

The wolf started to move around trying to shake them off

"Yeah" Goten and Trunks laughter for a while until the wolf managed to shake them off and started to growl and started to approach then

"Wow… nice dog… nice dog" Trunks said as he and Goten backed away from the wolf

"What do we do Trunks?" Goten asked as they took another step back

"There is only one smart thing to do in a situation like these" Trunks whispered taking another step back

"What is that?" Goten asked looking at Trunks knowing that he always come up with a plan

"RUN" Trunks yell starting to run with Goten behind him

…

"Wow your house is beautiful" Videl said after a while Gohan only nodded

"Thanks" Esme said smiling "Now would you like to-"

Esme couldn't finish her sentence because Goten and Trunks came running out of the brushed being followed by one of the werewolves, the speed of the wolf surprised Gohan. Not that it was too fast but it was faster than an average wolf, maybe the size have something to do with it's speed.

"Gohan!" Goten and Trunks shouted simultaneously "Help us!"

Gohan snapped out of his shock and ran to aid his brother and Trunks, who was like another brother. Suddenly there was a yelp of surprise that came from Goten. Gohan eyes widened when he saw that the wolf got a hold of Goten's leg. The Cullens gasped and Edward and Carlisle told the other to hold their breath and get in the house before the blood affected any of them, after the other left they ran to help Goten. Trunks could only look since he was in shock, he didn't think the wolf would catch up with them.

"Let him go!" Gohan shouted getting angrier with every second that he watched the wolf try to break through the skin of the leg, but it seems like the wolf wasn't about to let go of his leg

"I say…. Let him GO!"Gohan said as he kicks the wolf on the side, he was please to hear something break. The wolf instantly let go of Goten and started to howl. Gohan ignored the wolf and kneel on one side of Goten. Goten was in shock since he could feel how the wolf tried to cut off his leg, when he saw Gohan he hugged him and stayed there. Gohan wanted to kill that wolf for even trying to hurt his brother, but his first priority was to make sure his brother was fine and having Carlisle and Edward between them and the wolf allowed him to do that

"Everything is ok, Goten" Gohan said as he tried to comfort his brother. Goten only nodded and stayed in his brother's arms

"Don't worry, Goten. The wolf didn't even left a mark" Gohan said with relief

A gasp got Gohan's attention; he looked up and saw Videl with wide eyes looking in the direction the wolf was. He turned to see what had surprised Videl and his eyes widened when he was that the wolf wasn't alone there were 7 more wolves and a men wearing only shorts.

"Videl" Gohan said standing up with Goten in his hands "Take Goten inside, please"

"OK" Videl replied taking Goten and taking Trunk's hand "Come on Trunks" When they got inside the house the rest of the Cullens came out to help , Emmett was looking forward to a fight with the wolves

"What happened here?" The men demanded to know as he eyed the Cullens and Gohan suspiciously "What did you did to Paul?"

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he eyed the wolf that was trying to stand up but end up falling again

"Your pet tried to cut off my brother's leg" Gohan said in a cold voice "As far I'm concern you have no right to demand any answers"

The wolves growled at the insult, while the Cullens besides Esme and Carlisle chuckle. Sam's eyes narrowed on Gohan

"Your brother shouldn't be messing with wolves in the fists place" Sam said as he approached Paul "and if I were you I would stay away from the Cullens if I want my brother to be safe"

"Says the person that hands around wolves the sizes of horses that attacks little kids at the first chance they get" Gohan snapped angry that this guy was telling him about safety when one of his wolves attacked his little brother

"And you shouldn't even be here" Rosalie say as she stepped forward "You are breaking the treaty. This is our territory"

"Our brother was in danger" Sam snapped "We aren't about to leave him here alone with a bunch of bloodsuckers"

"Bloodsuckers?" Videl said as she came out of the house

Sam smirked thinking that the strangers didn't know the Cullens secret. But he wasn't about to break the treaty by revealing the Cullens nature to this strangers, when they realize what the Cullens were they will come begging for help.

"Bloodsucker is a way a Vampire hater likes to call a Vampire" Gohan said looking at Videl who raised an eyebrow "I read it in a book a long time ago" Gohan answered Videl's silence question. The pack was shocked to know that this people knew the Cullens secret and didn't seem to be afraid of them

"You know that the Cullens are bloodsuckers and you…." Sam couldn't finish his question when he saw Gohan's eyes wide as if he just realized something, Sam thought that he just broke the treaty but he was glad that he at least save these humans from the leeches, Bella seems to be a lost case.

"You are a werewolf" Gohan said in a accusing tone pointing a finger at Sam "that would explain your hatred for vampire and the wolves that seems to be waiting for something… maybe for you to tell them to attack" Gohan said narrowing his eyes at Sam

Sam was surprised that a human had uncovered their secret so fast and to know that he was the leader of the pack was what surprised him more than anything.

"You are really observant, I will give you that" Sam said after he recovered from the shock "but you are really stupid… You know the Cullens are bloodsuckers and you still hanging around with them"

Videl stood next to Gohan and glare when Sam called Gohan stupid, then she caught the eyes of the wolf on the floor eyeing her in a way that make her a bit uncomfortable. Gohan saw the way the wolf was watching his girlfriend and glare at the wolf and pulled Videl behind him. Videl looked up at Gohan and relaxed knowing that if the wolf does anything he will protect her.

"Can you tell your pet to stop looking at my girlfriend" Gohan said, the wolf growl giving Gohan the impression that they understood what he was saying

_He must be a werewolf; it seems that they can't control their instincts, but why is this other not in his wolf form?_

"Videl is there a full moon?" Gohan asked

"Hmmm" Videl looked up to see the moon but all she could see were clouds "I can't see, it's really cloudy"

Sam eyed Paul trying to understand why he was still looking at this 'Videl' but couldn't come up with an excuse. A cough got his attention; he looked up to see a smirk on the teenager that had hurt Paul.

"So you aren't real werewolves" Gohan said confusing the Cullens and the wolves "you see werewolves are similar to what my race does when they transform, well in a way, they need to absorb Bruits Waves, which are created in sunlight reflected by the moon to start their transformation and I don't think any of you is smart enough to have created another way to create Bruits Waves, it was complicated even for me to figure it out"

When Gohan finished his explain the Cullens and the wolves were even more confused

"So what... are you saying that we aren't wolves" Sam said irritated, he was shaking. He was really losing his patient and was about to attack this teenager that clearly thought he knew everything.

"It's obvious that you are wolves and judging by the way you are shaking and the way that one" Gohan said looking at Paul "attacked my brother you have troubles controlling your tempers like a werewolf, but you aren't real werewolves" Gohan said as he turned about to leave when he was turned around and saw a fist aimed to his face, he decided to let the idiot man hit him knowing it wasn't going to hurt. But before the fist could make it to his face another hand came up and stopped it, Videl threw Sam to toward the wolves

"Do that again and I will break your hand" Videl said while glaring at Sam, surprising the wolves with her speed and strength

"You can't just leave after telling us that" Sam said glaring at Gohan. Two of the wolves went to the woods and two more teenagers came out wearing shorts. Jared and Jacob went to look after Paul, try to force him to shift back to his human form.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked eyeing the newcomers as they knee in front of the wolf

"None of your business" Jacob snapped

"We are going to take Paul and leave" Seth said hoping that Sam will let it go and let them leave peacefully

"Whatever, but if I see any of you get any close to my brother or my friends you will regret it" Gohan said with a cold voice that make the wolves stop themselves from growling, the way he say it make them want to run and hide.

"Gohan I think it's best if we get inside" Carlisle said not wanting to wait for the wolves to attack them. Gohan only smile and nodded, taking Videl's hand he followed Carlisle inside but still sensing the ki of the wolves, if they stayed more than 5 minutes or get any closer to the house he was going to come out and send them frying to another country. Edward chuckle at the thought of a flying mutt

Once inside Gohan saw his brother in the couch sleeping peacefully and Bella was running her fingers through his hair while talking to Trunks. Gohan smile and approached them

"Hey Trunks, Bella" Gohan said in a soft voice "How is he?" He ask looking at his brother

"Well after Videl got him inside he was a little stressed" Bella said sadly, knowing that it might take a while to get over that kind of experience "It took a while but I finally got him to take a nap"

"Thanks for taking care of him, Bella" Gohan said smiling

"It's no trouble at all" Bella said smiling

In that moment Gohan's stomach growl loudly, he blushed and scratch the back of his neck. Esme smile and approached Gohan

"You must be starving" Esme commented smiling "Anything in special that you want to eat?"

Gohan was about to reply but was cut off by Videl

"It's not a good idea to ask him what he would like to eat, Esme" Videl said "I will help you since I know what he likes, which is practically everything eatable" Videl said smiling up at Gohan. Gohan returned the smile and gave Videl a peak on the lips. Esme smiled at the couple and nodded

"Ok, then" Esme said starting to walk toward the kitchen

"I want to help too" Bella said standing up.

Carlisle sat in one of the couches the rest of the boys following his example, Alice and Rosalie sat besides Carlisle

"Gohan, can you explain what you meant when you said that they weren't real werewolves?" Carlisle asked wanting to know all about the wolves and the 'Bruits Waves' that Gohan was talking about early

"Well, where we come from I'm a scientific. My godmother and I investigated how the moon is related to the transformation of different beings, including werewolves. We realize that the moon was reflecting sunlight. The radiation created by this is called Bruits Waves. The werewolves need to absorb a certain amount of Bruits Waves to transform. But if a cloud or something covers the moon it would block certain amounts of the radiation making the werewolf shift back to their human form" Gohan finished he looked to Carlisle to see what he thought

"Amazing, now that you mention it makes sense that the moon creates a radiation that start the transformation of a werewolf" Carlisle said satisfied to finally knowing what relation the moon had with the transformation of a werewolf.

"And about them not being real werewolves, it was obvious that they didn't need Bruits Waves to transform. So it's most likely that they are shape-shifters" Gohan said his theory

"What did you meant when you say 'my race'?" Emmett asked

"Well, I'm not exactly human" Gohan started "I'm half human"

"Half-human?" Alice interrupted

"Yeah" Gohan continue "And half-Saiyan, a Saiyan naturally possess exceptional strength and can get stronger with training"

"How can you distinguee a Saiyan?" Edward asked

"Well, Saiyans' outwardly very similar to that of a human, with the exception of their monkey like tails and have larger muscular builds. They are commonly seen to have deep black hair and onyx eyes. Although there is always a rare occasions like Trunks, but I guess he had to inherit something from his mother"

"Is Videl a Saiyan?" Rosalie asked, Gohan smile at the question

"No, she is not a Saiyan. Although she does have the fighting spirit of one" Gohan answer in an amused tone, after seeing the confuse look on most of the Cullens he explained "Saiyans are a fighting race, they love a good fight"

"Interesting" Carlisle said "Can you tell us about your transformation?"

"A Saiyan needs to absorb through his eyes a certain amount of Bruits Waves to become a Great Ape"

"A Great Ape is a giant monkey like creature, the transformation increase our strength but there is the risk of losing their ability to reason, of course with the right training the Saiyan is be able to transform and maintain control" Gohan said

"Fascinating" Carlisle said

At that time Videl and Bella came out of the kitchen "The food it's ready" Videl said once they were close to the guys. Goten's eyes snapped open when Videl mentioned food

"Food!" Goten said looking around for food, when he saw Gohan he smile and ran to him "Big Brother, I'm starving" Goten said hoping Gohan will get him something to eat. Gohan knee in front of him and smile

"How are you feeling, Goten?" Gohan ask as he eyed his brother to make sure he was ok. Goten suddenly remember what had happened a while ago tensed up.

"I'm ok, Gohan. I was more shocked than anything" Goten said "I mean, I didn't think that the wolf was going to catch up with us"

"Well now you know not to underestimate an animal, especially wolves the size of horses?" Gohan said. Goten smile and nodded

"Now let's eat" Trunks said as he pushed Goten toward the kitchen.

The Cullens follow and the amount of food they saw on the table surprised them

"Mom" Emmett said looking at Esme "You know we aren't going to eat, right?"

"I know, dear" Esme said seating on one of the chairs "But Videl insisted on making like she said 'enough food to feed an army'"

"Vampires don't eat human food?" Goten and Trunks asked in horror at the mere idea of not being able to taste food

"No" Edward said in an amused voice at the horror in the minds of the children, it seems like they enjoyed food more than anything else "It taste like dirt to us"

"So… can we eat now?" Gohan ask as he gave Esme a pleading look, Esme only smile and nodded

"WAIT!" Videl shout, getting the attention of the hungry saiyans and the Cullens. Videl turn to Bella who was next to her "Bella, take everything you want to eat before they start"

"Hmmm… Ok" Bella said once she saw that Videl was serious. Taking everything she knew she was going to eat she turn to Videl "That's all I'm going to eat"

"Ok… and just focus on your food" Videl said when she got a confuse look from Bella "Just trust me" Bella nodded and started to eat, Videl eyed the Cullens and said "You can look if you want but it's not something I would voluntary want to see if I don't want to become sick… You can eat now" Videl said as she sat back and waited

Esme was about to question if Videl wasn't going to eat when in front of Videl appeared a plate full of food. The Cullens eyes become wider and wider as they saw the food disappear. Rosalie makes a disgusted face and walked out of the room. The rest of the Cullens were amazed and disgusted at the same time to decide if leaving was better than staying.

"Wow… that was delicious" Gohan said happily once he finish.

"Yeah" Goten and Trunks said at the same time.

Videl and Bella finished about the same time. Bella looked up and was surprise to see all the food was gone. She turned to see the Cullens shocked faces

"I'm glad you didn't saw that, love" Edward said turning to Bella and giving her a pick on the lips

"So… what now?" Trunks asked as he stood up with Goten following him

"How about we seat and discuss how you got here and find a way to help you get back home" Carlisle said as he stood and walked toward the living room

**I decided to change it and having Paul not being able to hurt Goten and only managed to get his ass kicked by Gohan. Please give me some ideas of what you want to happen next. About the wolves I'm not really a fan of the pack because they annoy me. So please leave a review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

**BloodyDrenith: about Jacob being a little OOC, well I don't really like Jacob; I don't care that he saved Bella and that he helped with the new born army. The fact that he wanted to take Bella away from Edward and then imprinted on their daughter is really disturbing. **

Meeting the Cullens

"Well the only way to get back to our dimension is if we create a transporter" Gohan said as he sat next to Videl "But since I don't have an effective way to know which buttons Goten and Trunks pressed our only hope is that Bulma figure out what happened to us using the security videos" Gohan finish turning to Carlisle

"It makes sense" Carlisle said nodding "You won't want to risk being transported to another dimension and having Bulma lost track of you" Gohan only nodded

"You are welcome to stay here if you want" Esme said with a smile. The others Cullens nodded in agreement. Gohan and Videl looked at each other and then toward Goten and Trunks who had hopeful expressions

"We would really appreciate that" Gohan said with a smile

"So it decided let me show you your rooms" Alice said "Follow me"

…..

"Goten and Trunks can stay in that room" Alice said pointing to the right door "and Videl and Gohan can stay in this room" Alice said looking at the couple and wink. Gohan and Videl blushed but neither protest.

"So now that you know where you are going to stay" Emmett said excited "Who want to play some video games?"

Goten and Trunks jump up and down raising their hands. Emmett smile and went to the game room with Goten and Trunks.

"Since you guys are going to stay here for who knows how long I think you need an identification" Jasper said as he walk away planning to make a few calls to get the ids for their new friends. Gohan and Videl entered their room and look around, after a while they took out their clothes capsule.

"Well, I'm a bit tier" Videl said "It was a long day"

"Tell me about it" Gohan said "Let tell everyone that we are going to sleep, won't want to seem rude"

"Yeah" Videl said as she opened the door

"Don't worry guys" Alice said standing outside their room "Everyone heard you… You go ahead and get some sleep" After seeing the couple's confused faces she explained "Vampire hearing" The couple nodded understanding

"Night guys" Gohan and Videl said. Videl closed the door and changed to her night cloth while Gohan only took off his cloth and stayed in boxers. After having their night routine they got in bed, Videl resting her head in Gohan's chest and closed her eyes

"Night Gohan" Videl whispered

"Night Videl" Gohan said

…..

_La Push_

While things at the Cullen manor we peaceful the wolves were having a meeting with the council of the Quileute tribe. The elders, Billy, Old Quil, and Sue Clearwater were listening to the story about the new allies that the Cullens had made.

"We can't allow this to continue" Billy said "The Cullens are hanging around humans and no doubt planning to change them and create an army like the one that you fought today. The difference is that they will have that blond bloodsucker to train them" Old Quil and Sue nodded.

"We don't know -" Seth whispered. The wolves and elders glared preventing him from saying anything else

"What are we going to do?" Sue said "We can't just wait here while they create an army"

"I say we attack as soon as possible" Old Quil said

"I agree" Billy said. Many of the wolves were excited that they would finally rip apart those bloodsuckers, while other were a bit worry about the risk. Seth was the only one that didn't want to attack the Cullens.

"While I agree we should attack the Cullens as soon as possible" Sam started "We need to get our new brothers ready, train them a bit more if we want to come out of this victorious"

"Yes, we don't want to lose any of you" Sue said a bit worry

"We also need to spy on the bloodsuckers' new allies" Old Quil said

"Yes" Billy said looking at the wolves "Make sure they are there with their own free will" Sam nodded planning to send one of the wolves, but not allowing him to get too close so the bloodsucker couldn't smell him.

"What about Bella?" Jacob asked

"Bella has made her decision" Sue snapped

"No!" Jacob said "I can convince her to choose me and leave the bloodsuckers"

"Well, you are taking too long" Leah snapped "She is not going to leave that bloodsucker anytime soon, so we might as well k-"

"Enough" Billy shouted "Jacob you have a month to get Bella to leave the bloodsucker or we are going to take matters into our own hand"

Jacob nodded, the rest of the wolves only stood there waiting to be dismiss

"Well, you must train to be ready for war" Billy said

"We will be ready and get rid of these leeches" Sam said as he turned and left, the rest of the wolves followed him.

….

_Cullen Manor_

"We might need to go shopping for more clothes" Videl said after dressing up and seeing that they didn't have much cloth with them, as soon as she finished that sentence the door slapped open with Alice dancing toward her.

"I thought you would never say it" Alice said jumping up and down "Come on the mall closes at 8, we don't have much time"

"But it's only 7:30 am" Videl said

"Exactly we only have 12 hours of shopping" Alice said with a sad face

_She can't be serious, not even Erasa is that crazy about shopping – Videl_

Gohan smiled at the scene, but his smile banish when Alice started to push him and Videl toward the door.

"Wait I didn't say anything about needing more clothes" Gohan said trying to find a way out of shopping. Videl gave him a glare that stopped him from saying anything else.

"Nonsense, you can never have enough clothes" Alice said once they were in the first floor. Alice disappear and a second latter she reappear with Goten and Trunks. The rest of the Cullens came down the stair at a human pace.

"Bella you are coming with us" Alice said "You need more clothes"

Bella only nodded knowing not to argue with Alice

"Carlisle, Esme… are you sure you don't want to go" Alice said with pleading eyes

"No, thanks" Esme said with a smile.

"You guys go ahead and have fun" Carlisle said taking Esme's hand and walked up the stairs. After having a quick breakfast they were ready to go.

"Let's go" Rosalie said impatiently

Edward, Bella, Videl and Gohan went in Edward's Volvo; Alice and Jasper went in Alice's Porsche; Rosalie went in her BMW; Emmett, Goten and Trunks went in Emmet's Jeep. Once they got to the mall and got out of the cars Gohan took out a capsule that contained their money

"We need dollars, right?" Gohan said taking some of the some of the dollars bills

"Right, but we aren't going to let you pay" Alice said dismissingly "Our treat"

Gohan opened his mouth to protest but saw Bella furiously shaking her head. The rest of the Cullens chuckled at the sight, getting what Bella was trying to say Gohan nodded and followed the Cullens toward the mall

"So where are we going first?" Jasper asked Alice

"That one" Alice said walking toward the store

_I hope she is not as bad as my mom and Bulma – Gohan_

_I don't know why but I'm getting the feeling that she is worst – Videl_

"Yes" Edward said "She is far worse than you can imagine"

Gohan and Videl got as pale as any of the Cullens. Edward chuckled and pated Gohan's back trying to encourage him

"Come on" Emmett said "It won't be so bad, Bella survived a 12 hours shopping trip with her"

"But we are in a 12 hours shopping trip" Videl said confuse

"Yeah, but we aren't in France" Bella said shivering at the memory of those painful 12 hours. Goten and Trunks decided to look around the mall instead of being forced to walk store after store. They started to discretely walk away keeping an eye on Gohan and Videl but they suddenly hit something hard, looking up they gasped when they saw Alice with her eyes narrowed

"Don't even think about it" Alice said "Now let's see what we can find you"

"Hey Edward" Gohan said looking around "Why is everyone looking at us"

"Well if you haven't notice because of our looks be standout" Edward said trying to ignore the thought around him, Gohan only nodded in understanding

"Here try this on" Alice said giving Gohan a pile of clothes

"All of it?" Gohan asked in disbelieve

"Yeah, now hurry up" Rosalie said in a bored tone. After Gohan disappear in the dressing room Alice gave Videl a much bigger pile of clothes, Videl sweat drop but she just went in the dressing room without protest

….

After going through almost all the stores in the mall and spending thousands of dollars. Emmett and Jasper took Goten and Trunks to a video game store while the rest continued shopping.

"You guys wait here" Alice said as she and Rosalie pushed a blushing Bella and Videl to Victoria Secret. Gohan sighed in relieve as they entered the store. Gohan stood next to Edward hopping that this would be their last stop

"Edward" Gohan started "How much longer until this torture is over? I'm starting to get hungry!"

"This is the last store" Edward said then smirked "at least until Alice think you need new clothes, which I'm guessing is going to be next week"

"You can't be serious we-""Edward" A feminine voice said interrupting Gohan, Gohan turned to see seven teenager, three girls and four guys

"Hey, Edward" Lauren said as she stepped closer to Edward "Who is your friend?"

"Hello Lauren" Edward replied trying to be polite "This is Gohan"

"We are heading to the food court, you can join us if you want" Jessica offered hopping that they would join them and find a way to get Edward '_or Gohan, he's handsome and muscular'_

"Yeah you can join us" Lauren said eyeing Gohan muscular arms "What do you say, Gohan?"

Gohan looked at the store and then at the group of strangers then at Edward, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow

_I really want to eat, but I can't just leave - Gohan_

_Gohan? What's wrong?_ -_ Videl_

_Oh…. It's nothing; don't worry about it – Gohan_

_Ok, Alice said that after this we can go get something to eat – Videl_

_Ok – Gohan_… Gohan smiled at the mention of being able to eat

"I will take that as a yes" Jessica said smiling at the chance of getting Edward or Gohan

"Sorry, Jessica" Edward said sounding far from sorry "but we are waiting for someone"

"Oh come on you can wait at the food court" Lauren said while twirling a lock of her hair around her fingers "You can seat next to me" she said and wink. Gohan while as naïve as he might be knew that Lauren was flirting with him. He only hopped for her own good that she would stop once she saw that he is taken, even though he doubt since Edward was with Bella.

"Well since you insist so much I guess we can't decline" Alice said once she was close enough, making everyone turn to look at her. Jessica and Lauren forced a smile and nodded.

"Hello guys" Bella said standing next to Edward, who put a hand around her waist smiling at the jealous thought of three of the guys in the group.

"Gohan! Look!" Two voices said. Everyone turned to see two children running their way. Behind them were Emmett and Jasper carrying many bags "Look Gohan the video games we got" Goten said excited

"That's cool Goten" Gohan said ruffling Goten's and Trunks' hair

"Jasper, can you take this to the car?" Alice said hanging him her bags, Rosalie, Bella and Videl did the same with their respective ones "We will wait here"

"OK" Edward said giving Bella a pick on the lips and followed the guys to the cars

"Hello" Goten said waving his hand "My name is Son Goten"

"Hello Goten my name is Angela" Angela said smiling "This is my boyfriend Ben, and these are my friends, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Eric"

"This is my best friend Trunks and that's Videl, my brother's girlfriend" Goten said proudly "You know the Cullens?" Goten asked curiously

"Yeah we used to go to the same school" Angela said sweetly

"Who is your brother? Goten" Mike asked as he eyeing Videl, guessing he was the guy who took Videl's bags

"That would be me" Gohan said putting his hand around Videl not liking the way Mike was looking at her, Videl looked up and smiled at Gohan. Lauren and Jessica were disappointed that Gohan was taken, not that it was going to stop them from trying to get his attention

"Gohan, can we get something to eat now?" Trunks asked impatiently

"Can we?" Gohan asked Alice with pleading eyes, Alice only smiled and nodded.

**Ok, I need ideas**

**What to do next**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting the Cullens

"So… where are you guys from?" Jessica asked

"They are some friends from Alaska" Edward said trying to make up a story that would be hard to uncover like theirs

"Oh… and what brings you guys to Forks?" Lauren asked looking directly at Gohan

"We came to visit the Cullens" Gohan said with a smile. Trunks notice how Mike keep looking at Bella and got an evil look on his face. Edward looked at Trunks and shook his head with a smile

"Yeah and we wanted to be here as soon as we hear the news" Trunks said innocently

"What news?" Jessica asked

"Yeah you know… About Bella and Edward" Trunks said. Bella's eyes widened when she realize what they were going to tell her friends

_Well they were going to know sooner or later- Bella_

"What about Bella and Edward?" Lauren asked trying to get new gossip

"You mean you don't know?" Goten asked getting what Trunks was trying to do. Gohan and Videl just looked suspecting what the chibis were trying to do

"Know what?" Jessica and Lauren asked impatiently, the rest of the group looked at Bella and Edward trying to figure out what the chibis were talking about

"About their engagement" Trunks and Goten said with an innocent smile. Angela and Ben smiled at the couple, who returned the smile; everyone else could only stare in shock.

"Congratulations!" Angela said and went to hug Bella and Edward. Ben hugged Bella and gave Edward a manly bug. Jessica and Lauren seeing the chance to hug Edward took a step forward

"Yeah, Yeah…. Congrats and all, can we get our food now?" Trunks said knowing what those two were planning. The Cullen's chuckled at the disappointed looks of Lauren and Jessica

"So when is the big wedding?" Jessica asked with fake smile that wasn't fooling anyone

"We haven't set a date yet" Bella said "We got engage this week"

Mike was about to say something, probably stupid, but Edward's glare stopped him from saying anything

"FOOD" Goten and Trunks shouted as soon as the food counter was in view, they ran as fast as they could without draw in any attention. The only reason why Gohan didn't ran was because after Trunks and Goten mentioned about Edward and Bella engagement Mike hasn't stopped looking at Videl and he didn't wanted to leave his mate with him around

"If you want you can get food and give it to us" Gohan said in a low voice that only the vampires could hear "it would seem strange how we get so much food and you guys don't get any"

The Cullens nodded in agreement and each couple went to get something different. The humans too went to get their own food. Gohan and Videl went tell Goten and Trunk to ask for a small portion, the chibis agree after Gohan told them about how the Cullens were going to give them their food

Since there wasn't a table big enough for everyone they sat in 2 different tables; the girls in one table and the boys in another table.

"So… Bella" Lauren said "Why would you want to get marry so young?"

"Yeah… Tell us Bella" Jessica agree. Bella blushed and looked at Alice for support, Alice smiled at her and turned toward Lauren and Jessica

"Because she wants to" Rosalie said before Alice could open her mouth, surprising everyone including Alice "If it's so hard to believe that someone would get married without a reason besides love then I feel sorry for you two"

Lauren and Jessica decided to just shut their mouth and let the subject drop

"Ohhh… we should throw a bachelor party!" Alice said excited

"What?" Bella asked with wide eyes

"Come on Bella, it will be fun" Alice said with pleading eyes

"With one condition" Bella said knowing she couldn't talk Alice of an opportunity to organize a something

"I know…. I know" Alice said dismissingly "No strippers" Bella sigh in relief

…

"A bachelor party? Why would I want to have one?" Edward asked Mike and Tyler

"Why won't you?" Mike asked, Tyler nodded agreeing with Mike, who won't want to have a bachelor party to say goodbye to their single days

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point" Edward replied

"Edward is right" Gohan agree "Why would he want a bachelor party when there he see no point in one"

"Oh, Come on guys Bella is going to have one" Emmett said

"Yeah, if she is having one so are you Edward" Jasper finished

"On one condition" Edward said

"No strippers" Emmett said rolling his eyes. Edward only nodded to let him know he was right "you re such a prude"

"You guys are invited" Emmett told to the humans

"Gohan can we go to that party?" Goten asked. Gohan turned to Edward

"I don't think it would be wise to bring them to a party organized by Emmett" Edward said

"Hey" Emmett said "It won't be that bad" He said with an innocent smile

"Whatever you say Emmett" Edward said "I guess we can just leave them with the girls"

"Alright" The chichi said victoriously

…

"I can't believe you invited them to my bachelor party" Edward said

"Come on, Edward" Emmett said "It will be fun having those three around"

"I hope don't do anything stupid Emmett" Edward said

"Don't worry Edward" Jasper said with a smile

…..

"I can't believe you let Alice invite those two" Videl said

"Well Alice can be scary when she don't get her way" Bella said while she washed her hand

"Yeah, but it's obvious that they want Edward" Videl continued

"And Gohan" Bella commented

"Oh, yeah" Videl said with a smile "I noticed, but for their own good they better not try anything. In our school every girl know to stay away from Gohan"

….

_The Pack_

_They went to the mall?- _Sam asked afterQuil, who had not been with them when Paul was hurt since he was babysitting Claire, told them that he followed the Cullens with their friends to the mall.

_Yes, and they stayed there all day-_ Quill continued knowing that what he said next was going to shock everyone

_What else-_ Sam said

_One of the kids mentioned Bella and her bloodsucker being engage- _Quill said looking at Jacob who tensed and then growled

_She can't marry a bloodsucker-_ Jacob said determinate to end that relationship once and for all

_I will talk to Bella today-_ Jacob said after a while and turned and started to run to his house to get some cloth and head to Bella's house

_I hope that Bella sees reason and leave those bloodsuckers and that she convinces those other humans to leave with her-_ Sam said _it will be easier to destroy the Cullens without four new born even if two of them were kids _

…..

_Volterra_

"Jane it's good to have you back" Aro said with delight

"Master" Jane said "I have bad news"

Aro raised an eyebrow and raised his hand Jane took it without hesitation and showed him how two children appeared out of nowhere… later a girl that could move as fast as a vampire… the house that came out of a capsule… finally how a boy was able to fly and send her flying with mysterious powers

"And they are with the Cullens?" Aro asked

"Yes, Master" Jane answered

"Master" Felix interrupted "They hurt Alec"

"What!" Caius shouted

"Alec" Aro said extending his hand, Alec took it and showed him how after Jane was send flying he used his gift against Gohan… Gohan extended his hand a ball of energy came out of his hand, him trying to avoid the attack but losing his hand in the process

"Aro" Caius urged

"It seems that the Cullens have made new friends that can easily destroy a vampire… have Alec not been fast enough he would have without a doubt die there" Aro didn't even tried to disguise his envy… _such powers, they must be mine_

"What do you suggest Aro?" Caius asked suspecting that this would be their chance to destroy the Cullen Clan

"We must dispose of the treat" Aro said "But not yet…. We have to have an excuse; Alec's lost limb won't be enough. Until then we just sit and wait"

…

_**GIVE ME SOME IDEAS 'CAUSE I GOT NOTHING FOR THE BACHELOR PARTY **_

_**I NEED YOUR HELP!**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z

_**Meeting the Cullens**_

"Well guys we will call you when we know the date for the bachelor party" Alice said as they walked toward the cars. Videl was glaring at Lauren and Jessica since they haven't stopped staring at Gohan.

_I will just have to teach them a lesson -_ Videl thought then started to plan what to do with those two poor idiots. Gohan looked at Videl but didn't say anything about what was going through her mind. Edward was shaking his head at the plans that Videl already came up with. He almost felt sorry for Lauren and Jessica.

"Ok" Jessica said and turned toward Bella "Bella, do you still have my number?"

"Yes" Bella answered

"Ok then" Jessica said "See you guys later"

"Bye guys" Angela and Ben said with a smile, the rest said their goodbyes and as they turned to leave Lauren turned around

"It was nice to meet you, Gohan" Lauren said with a seductive smile then winked and left. Videl was about to throw her plans out of the window and beat up Lauren but Alice stopped her.

"Don't" Alice said "If you beat her up, then she will call the cops and you will be taken to the sheriff's office until your parents or guardians come and get you. Don't let her get to you"

"Fine" Videl said reluctantly "But I'm going to get her back, one way or another"

"And you will" Alice said with a smirk "Trust me. She won't know what hit her"

"How can you be so sure?" Videl asked doubtfully

"Alice's ability, or gift as we like to call, is precognition" Edward

"What's precognition?" Goten asked

"Precognition is the ability to see the future based in an object or person" Alice said "In my case is based in a person, but what I see in my visions depends on the decisions a person make" Seeing that Goten have a very confused look Alice explained "I can see the weather much easier since no matter what a person decides they can't change the weather. But a person that per example; Gohan decided to go to the movies, the moment he decides to go to the movies I can see him in the movies but if he changes his mind and decides he would rather stay at home then my vision changes completely"

"Oh… I get it" Goten said smiling

"Interesting gift" Gohan said "I wonder…"

"I don't think that would be possible" Edward said a bit unsure

"I think Gohan's theory can be right" Videl said "Besides, if it doesn't work it doesn't matter but if it works then-"

"Guys, can you tell us what are you talking about?" Emmett said cutting Videl off mid sentenced, he was a bit irritated about the way they weren't including him or the rest. The rest nodded wanting to know what they were talking about

"Gohan think that Alice's gift is not at its full potential or as Gohan thought its 'locked' and with some help it can be 'unlock'" Edward explained. Everyone's jaw dropped and started at Alice with wide eyes. Alice was shocked, she had seeing in a vision everyone's jaw and eyed widened and had got her camera out to take a picture but she didn't know the reason.

"We should get home and discuss this with Carlisle and Esme" Edward said taking Bella's hand and started walking toward the cars, after getting over their shock everyone else followed. Once they got out of the parking lot Bella couldn't keep up with the awkward silence and looked at Videl

"You were really going to beat up Lauren? Bella asked a bit curious

"Of course" Videl said "I wasn't about to let her think that she can flirt with Gohan and get away with it"

"Did you beat up someone where you guys are from?" Bella asked more curious

"Well, the girls tried to get Gohan's attention and when they really realized that their flirting wasn't being noticed by Gohan and the only responds to their flirts were a glare from me they gave up before I did anything to them" Videl said with a smile

_maybe is time to start standing up for myself and let Jessica and Lauren know that I'm not going to let them keep trying to get Edward_ - Bella smiled and nodded to herself. Edward turned his head toward Bella and raised an eyebrow "Keep your eyes on the road" Bella said. Edward did as told with a small smile.

After they got home and they took all their shopping bags to their respected rooms Carlisle and Esme got out of the library and smiled at them

"How was your shopping trip?" Carlisle asked

"It went well" Edward said "can we discuss something with you?"

Carlisle nodded and went to the dining room's table with everyone else followed. Once everyone was seated Carlisle looked directly at Edward

"Gohan had an idea today that might interest you" Edward said turning toward Gohan

"Well, today Alive explained to us her gift and it's limits" Gohan said "And I was just thinking that that every power while it seems to have a limit there is always a way to surpass those limits"

"Interesting theory" Carlisle said "But I know many vampires that have gifts and they managed to improve them. Like Irina, her power send an electric shock through the victims body, at first the ability was only on her hands but she managed to make it so it goes all over her body but after that there wasn't much she could do

"And Alice already improved her gift greatly" Carlisle said " before she didn't know how to see an specific person's future"

"I guess you are right Carlisle" Alice said sadly

"But I guess it won't hurt to try" Carlisle said trying to be positive. Alice looked up with a smile at that knowing this out coming, what she didn't knew is if it will work or not

"Fist I need to know all your limits" Gohan said

"Well, like I said before my visions depends on the person's decisions' Alice said

"Is that all?" Gohan asked

"She can't see the wolves" Bella added

"You can't see the wolves?" Gohan asked a bit surprised "What happen when you try to see a wolf's future?"

"I can't see them at all. Their future is blank" Alice said frustrated "And if they are with another person that I normally able to see that make that person's future go blank. Normally when a person's future goes blank it means that that person is dead. It always scares me when one of my visions goes blank"

Bella got really guilty after hearing Alice say how it scared her when her visions go blank  
><em>And I always make her worry about me by going with the <em>wolves - Bella

"Do the wolves know about this?" Gohan asked bringing Bella out of her thoughts and making her even more guilty since she told Jacob how they affected Alice's visions

"I hope not" Rosalie said as she glared at Bella seeing her guilty look "I won't want the wolves to know they can take us by surprise"

Bella got even more guilty after that, the wolves knew they had advantage over the Cullens by number and she without meaning to, gave the wolves information about the Cullen's weaknesses. Jasper after feeling how Bella was getting guiltier, guessed that she told Jacob.

"I'm guessing by your guilty look that you told the mutt" Rosalie snapped and glared at Bella "am I wrong? Bella?"

Bella saw different looks around the table. Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks were looking at her curiously. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were looking at her understanding, they knew that she didn't mean to hurt or betray them. Emmett and Alice were looking at her with hurt. Jasper was looking at Bella with a calculative look. Rosalie was glaring with hate in her eyes and was it hurt she was there?

"Answer me Bella! Dam it!" Rosalie yelled

"I told Jacob about Alice not being able to see them" Bella said in a frightened tone, she didn't want to know how half of the family was going to react

"And you say you were neutral like Switzerland!" Rosalie yelled "well you aren't doing a good job at keeping yourself neutral. You gave the wolves information that they can use against us" Edward growled "Shut up, Edward, whether you like it or not I'm right"

"But I didn't-"Bella whispered with a sob

"You didn't what?" Rosalie said

"I didn't mean to tell them about Alice's visions" Bella said

"But you did" Rosalie said "And then you invited them to our house! Maybe they took that as an excuse to check out the house and our surrounding to make plans and take us by surprise when they decide to attack us since they already know Alice can't see them!"

"I didn't invi-" Bella started

"Yes you did! I heard the mutt say you invited him! And he brought his friends! The house still smells like wet dog. I don't know why Esme hasn't told you but she doesn't like her house damage in any way and that horrible smell is not going to be easy to get rid of"

A tear went down Bella's cheek, she knew that the Cullens detested the smell of the wolves and she did invited the wolves to the Cullen's house without thinking how it would affect them.

"And-" Rosalie started

"That's enough Rosalie" Edward said as he took Bella and put her in his lap.

"Not its n-" Rosalie started again

"Enough" Carlisle said as he stood up. Rosalie stared at Carlisle and sighed and sat down. Carlisle turned toward Bella that was silently sobbing in Edward's lap with her head buried in Edward's chest.

"Bella" Carlisle said softly. Bella tensed up and slowly turned her head toward Carlisle, her eyes were red for crying "I want you to answer me one question. And is not that I doubt you but is so everyone stops questioning where your loyalty lies, can you do that?"

"Yes, Carlisle" Bella answered

"Do you have or have you ever wished us harm?" Carlisle asked. Bella's eyes widened at the mere thought of the Cullens getting harmed.

"No!" Bella shouted "you guys are my family I would never wish anything bad to happen to you, not even when..." Bella stopped herself before she finished that sentence

"Not even when we left" Edward finished the sentence with a pained look

"I'm sorry for even doubting you, Bella" Alice said as she took her hand "I know you would never do anything to intentionally put us in a dangerous situation" Bella only smiled at her best friend and nodded.

"Yeah, Bella wouldn't do that" Emmett said with a smile while starting to stand up to hug Bella but stopped when Rosalie glared at him. Jasper only nodded with a smile. The others could only sigh in relief that this fight didn't got any bigger. Bella was still a bit shaken by the words Rosalie told her but it did got her thinking about what words she let slip while she was with Jacob and how that affected the Cullens

"Well, let me plan how we are going to try to unlock you powers" Gohan said "but with what you just say I know you will be able to see the wolves once we are finish"

"What?" Everyone shouted

"What do you mean Gohan?" Carlisle asked

"Well I think that in a way Alice can see the wolves. I do understand that they somehow are blocking her powers..." Gohan stopped "do the wolves have any special powers?"

"No" Edward said

"Ok, Alice we will start in a few days" Gohan said

"Ok" Alice said looking forward to being able to see the wolves

"Gohan, can you do something for Edward and Jasper?" Esme asked hopefully knowing how they sometimes wanted to be able to 'turn off' their gifts

"What are your gifts?" Gohan asked

"I'm a can sense and change people's emotions" Jasper said "But I'm always feeling the emotions of everyone around me, I can't 'turn it off'"

"Same with me I can't stop hearing the thought of the people that is around me"

"Ok so we will start in a few days" Gohan said

"Now that that's solved" Alice said with an innocent smile as she looked at Esme and Carlisle "Mommy, Daddy"

"Yes?" Esme and Carlisle asked a bit uncertain

"You won't mind if I throw Bella's bachelor party here next week?" Alice said with puppy dog eyes

"Of course not" Esme said smiling

"Mommy, Daddy" Emmett said with an innocent smile. Esme and Carlisle now were worry, Emmett trying to act innocent wasn't good at all "Can the guys and I leave next week to a place, that I won't tell since Eddie-"

"Don't call me Eddie" Edward said glared at Emmett

"is here, for his bachelor party" Emmett continued deciding to ignore Edward

Esme and Carlisle sighed in relief, they thought that Emmett had done something bad and was trying to get out of troubles

"Of course, Emmett" Carlisle said

"Can you guys also take care of the kids?" Alice asked, some of the things that she planned to do weren't appropriated for kids

"Sure" Esme said "We can take them to the amusement park" Goten and Trunks cheered at that suggestion

"Love, we need you to get you home" Edward said. Bella nodded and said everyone goodnight. Esme gave Bella some food for her and Charlie.

"Bella, Edward" Alice said with a smirk "you need to tell Charlie about your engagement today if you wait until tomorrow he will heard the gossips and come bagging here and it won't be pretty"

Bella paled at the thought of her father finding out that she was engaged by a small town's gossips. Nodding and saying a final goodnight Bella took Edward's hand and hurried to the car to tell Charlie that she was engaged before someone else told him

"What would her father had done if he finder out by the gossips?" Videl asked curiously

"I don't know" Alice said shrugging her shoulders " I saw that she would chicken out of telling Charlie and I just gave her a push" everyone laugh at that Emmett and the chibis were rolling on the floor holding their sides

"The rest of us will go on a hunting trip" Alice said. And she left with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Esme and Videl went to the kitchen to cock dinner. Carlisle and Gohan went to seat in the living room and talk while Goten and Trunks played with their new video game

"Carlisle, can you tell me how a vampire is created?" Gohan asked "I'm guessing that is not how they show it in the movies" Carlisle chuckled and shock his head

"We vampires have venom in our system" Carlisle started "When we bit our prey we also inject them our venom so it won't resist. But if we stop feeding and allow the venom to spread through blood stream"

"Does the person feel the venom in their system?" Gohan asked

"Unfortunately, yes" Carlisle said sadly "They feel how the venom runs through their body. The pain they feel is like being burned alive" Gohan seeing how that topic was not the best to discuss decided to change the topic

"Can you tell me why you live in a town with so many wolves living not too far from here?" Gohan asked

"My family and I make a treaty with the wolves many years ago" Carlisle said " the treaty allow us to be here without a war with the wolves as long as they don't reveal our secret and we don't bite a human or go to the their land"

"Oh" Gohan said "and I guessing they aren't too happy about having some humans living here with you?"

"No" Carlisle said while running his hand throw his hair

"And what do they think about Bella being with Edward?" Gohan asked

"They are waiting for Edward to bite Bella so they can declare war" Carlisle said worried

"Are they stronger than you?" Gohan asked curiously

"Not really, they are rather weak" Edward said as he sat down next to Gohan "They are faster than an average vampire, but I think that they won't win a battle against us since they usually have the advantage of outnumber the enemy on 5 to 1. A vampire like Carlisle would easily take on 3 wolves at the time. A well trained vampire like Jasper can take up to 6 wolves"

"Jasper use to be a soldier" Edward said once he read the question on Gohan's mind

"I'm deducing that you will change Bella after you marry her and that's the moment they will attack you, right?" Gohan asked looking at Edward

"Yes" Edward said

"Can you tell me what the treaty say exactly?" Gohan asked

"I don't think there is going to be a loophole in the treaty, Gohan" Edward said when he heard what Gohan was planning "The wolves were really careful about that, the key point in the treaty, if we bit a human no matter the reason, the truce between us is broken and they will attack us"

"And you just told me the loophole in the treaty" Gohan said proudly

"You are a genius!" Edward said surprised that they didn't figure this loop hole in the treaty themselves

"What?" Carlisle asked a bit impatient

"Edward doesn't need to bit Bella to change her, he can inject her his venom with a syringe" Gohan said with a smirk at the thought of those stupid dogs when they saw that their treaty was null in this case

"I can't believe I didn't thought of that" Carlisle said with a smile

"Carlisle, I wanted to tell you something about the Volturi" Edward said with a growl at the name

"The Volturi? You mean the ones that attacked us, Videl said that one of their names was Jane Volturi" Gohan said

"The Volturi are the rulers of the vampire world, they create and enforced the laws that mainly concern about keeping the existence of vampires secret" Edward said "Though their authority have many times being questioned and with good causes"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked

"Before you got here we had to fight a vampire army that was created not too far from here. The creator of this army didn't seem to care if they espoused our secret. The Volturi are in charge of getting rid of those problems" Edward said and took a deep breath "Bree, the only survivor of that army, showed me how Jane and Victoria discussed. To summarize it Jane gave Victoria a 5 day limit to get rid of us. While we discuss about Bella being change, Jane let a conversation with Aro slip, he asked her to allow the new born to destroy some of our family but make sure that Alice, Bella, Jasper, and I survived and then bring us to Volterra to have Chelsea make us loyal to the Volturi"

"I knew that once are learned about your gifts he won't rest until he have you join the Volturi" Carlisle said while running a hand through his hair

"Don't worry Carlisle we will kick their butt if they try to take them, right Goten?" Trunks said never taking his eyes off the screen

"Yeah!" Goten said while trying to out run Trunks. Carlisle chuckle and nodded

"Guys diner is ready" Videl said while editing her hands "Don't forget to wash your hands" Goten and Trunks whined but obeyed too bad Gohan got there first and looked the door leaving them outside waiting for him to finish

…..

_The pack_

_What happened with your vampire lover – _Paul asked mocking Jacob. Jacob have been back after expending almost all afternoon at the Swan's

_I waited her all day and when she got there she told me that whatever I had to tell her could wait for another time _– Jacob said offended at the way Bella told him off – _she was with her bloodsucker and I couldn't make her hear me out_

_We will continue having Quill spy the Cullens and hopefully soon we will have more brothers that will join us so we can easily outnumber the Cullens and win without losing anyone _– Sam said in his Alpha voice – _Jacob I want you to try to convince Bella to leave the leaches and see what she know about the new comers_

_Alright _– Jacob said smirking – _I know she will tell me like she told me how that other leech couldn't see us_ – after that they separated some to patrol and others to rest

…

_Volterra_

"Master, here is what you asked for" Felix said as he threw a men to the floor and make him knee in front of Aro

"Excellent" Aro said with a smile

"What's the meaning of this Aro" Caius shouted standing infuriated "What is this child of the moon doing here?"

"Dear brother with the help of this child" Aro said gesturing toward the men "Dear Alice won't be able to see our future" Caius smirked and nodded his approval at Aro's plan. Marcus reply to that was a shake of his head.

"Alright but throw him to a cell, I don't want to smell that disgusting scent these stupid creature have" Caius said. The men was taken away by Felix, Demetri, and others two guard that were there to make sure the mutt didn't try anything stupid

**I lost my flash drive **

**Good thing I printed this chapter to edit it the same day a lost it. **

**I just want to say that I make some changes to the story and decided to let Alec live and the wolves not being able to hurt the demi-Saiyans**

**Please review and I already have plans for the bachelor party, but I will have something else before that. **

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

_**Meeting the Cullens**_

Bella was making breakfast. Edward was watching her with a smile. He could finally let himself relax and not worry about Victoria. Bella sat besides Edward and started to eat her pancakes.

"Love, today I'm going hunting with everyone" Edward said a bit sad about leaving for the rest of the day "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie left yesterday and Carlisle, Esme, and I are meeting them today"

"What about everyone else?" Bella asked.

"They are staying but I was hoping that you could keep them company" Edward said. Bella nodded knowing it was more about keeping her safe.

"Ok" Bella said.

After she finished eating she and Edward went and spend some time talking in the living room until they heard the doorbell rang. Bella opened the door and Esme, Carlisle, Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks were standing there in the front porch. Bella stepped aside to let everyone enter, Edward kissed Bella.

"I will see you tomorrow morning" Edward said when the pulled apart. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward said goodbye and left in Carlisle's Mercedes, leaving Edward's Volvo there.

"Do any of you have plans for today?" Bella asked.

"Not really" Videl answered.

"We could sho-" Gohan was interrupted by the door bell.

"Let me get that" Bella said and went to open the door. Bella opened the door and revealed that it was Jacob.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob said cheerfully and stepped in.

"Jacob" Bella said glad to see her friend but also worry since her new friends were in the living room. Jacob's smile banished when he smelled the scent of the humans that were with the Cullens. His eyes narrowed and followed the scent to the living room where they were seated in the couch. Jacob started to shake when he saw them.

"What are you doing here?!" Jacob shouted.

Gohan remembered the boy from two days ago. By the way he was shaking it was obvious that he had difficulty keeping control of his shape-shifting. Gohan didn't like the fact that this boy was this close to his mate, Goten and Trunks already knew not to underestimate the wolves. Bella went and stood between them. Gohan got even more uneasy since Bella could easily be hurt by this wolf.

"They are my guest" Bella said crossing her arms.

"He hurt Paul!" Jacob snapped pointing at Gohan.

"He bit his little brother!" Bella shouted.

"His little brother and his friend jumped on Paul's back and were ridding him like a horse!" Jacob shouted angrily in his brother's defense.

"That doesn't excuse him!" Bella said "He attacked a 7 years old!"

"They didn't have any reason to be in the woods unsupervised!" Jacob said even though he knew she was right.

"So he attacks every kid that gets close to him!" Bella said irritated. Edward always told her that the wolves were dangerous but she stubbornly refused to believe that, but what happened 2 days ago made her realize that he was right. She should have realized it before when she saw Emily's scared face.

"Did you just came to criticize my guest or do you need anything?" Bella asked still glaring at Jacob.

"Can we talk?" Jacob asked keeping an eye on Gohan. Bella nodded and went to the kitchen with Jacob following her.

"I just wanted to talk to you" Jacob said

"About?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard that you are going to marry the brood sucker" Jacob said. He started to shake once again

"Yes" Bella said smiling a bit at the thought of spending an eternity with Edward as his wife.

"You can't marry him! Are you out of your mind?" Jacob shouted as he hit the table with his fist.

"Why not? I love him and want to spend eternity with him as his wife" Bella shouted. She was getting tier of Jacob telling her what to do.

"He is a dead soulless monster" Jacob said.

"You know I don't believe that Edward is a soulless monster" Bella said.

"Bella please you-… don't do this" He was now pleaded with her. "Please Bella I love you"

"Jacob" Bella sighed. "I'm sorry but I only love you like a brother"

"What about that kiss we shared" Jacob said stubbornly "I know you love me too, it's just that you are too stubborn to admit it"

"You treated me about killing yourself to get me to kiss you!" Bella snapped. As soon as the words were out she regretted them. Jacob stared at her in shook.

"Bella, I'm so much better for you. I could give you things that he never could. You won't have to leave your family and friend. I could give you children, we could grow old together" Jacob said angrily. He graved Bella's wrist tightly and put her hand over his hearth "Can you feel that! I'm alive and that bloodsucker is not!"

"I don't care what you could give me or who is alive or not" Bella hissed angrily "I love Edward and nothing will change that!"

"I'm not letting you waste your life!" Jacob said. He graved her shoulders and started to shake her. Bella hissed in pain since Jacob tightened his hold on her shoulders.

"Let her go!" Gohan shouted as he stepped inside the kitchen.

Jacob glared angrily at Gohan and held Bella tightly against his body. Bella hissed in pain again and knew that that she was going to have several bruises.

"You are hurting her! Let her go!" Gohan said. He graved Jacob's arms and pried them off of Bella. Gohan took Bella gently and put her out of Jacob's reach and stood between them. Jacob's body was shaking and he was giving Gohan a death glare.

"Stay out of my way" Jacob said as he took a step forward. Gohan didn't move an inch. Bella was nursing her wrist, it was starting to bruise and there was no way that Edward wasn't going to notice it.

"You should leave" Videl said standing by the kitchen door. Gohan panicked seeing Videl there unprotected.

_Don't worry Gohan I can take care of myself. You stay where you are_ - Videl told Gohan

Gohan agreed reluctantly since Bella was the one that needed protection. Jacob glared at Videl but seeing how Gohan seemed ready to attack him if he stayed any longer and since he didn't wanted to expend the next two days recovering from an injury like Paul he decided to leave. Videl side stepped to let him pass. Jacob gave Gohan a final death glare and left. Gohan took Bella toward the living room.

"Are you alright Bella?" Goten asked looking at her bruised wrist.

"Yeah" Bella said "It only hurts a bit"

Videl sat next to Bella and looked at her bruised wrist and her eyes narrowed.

"What were you thinking" Videl said "Agreeing to be alone with him after you just finished a discussion about how dangerous a wolf could be"

"I guess it was a bit reckless" Bella sighed.

"Why are you still friends with the wolves?" Goten asked curiously.

"Goten!" Gohan said with disapproval even though he was curious about the same thing.

"Don't worry about it, Gohan" Bella said smiling "and about being friend with the wolves. Well, I don't see them like wolves and vampires. I see them like persons"

"You should start looking at them like what they are" Videl said

"Why do you said that" Bella asked confused by the comment

"Well, for what I saw the wolves hate the Cullens and want to kill them. The Cullens will soon be officially your family. I won't want to be friends with someone that is planning to kill my family" Videl said crossing her arms.

"So they are wolves that want to kill your vampire family" Trunks said

"I guess you are right I should just stop associating with them since they do wish to kill my family" Bella said _'I should have stopped associating with them when Jacob told Edward about the treaty key point and how there was going to be a war if Edward bit me'_

"So, what are we doing today?" Gohan asked changing the topic. Everyone was giving ideas. Bella added some of her ideas but in her mind she was going though all the things that had happened the last two days and it really changed her mind about the way she saw the wolves!

…

_**La Push**_

_'I can't believe she would choose that dead soulless monster instead of me!'_ Jacob thought angrily as he walked toward the beach were his brothers were hanging around.

"Hey Jacob" Embry greeted Jacob cheerfully. Jacob growled at him and everyone around decided to ignore him after that. After a while Sam went and sat next to Jacob and waited until he talked.

"She is going to marry the bloodsucker no matter what" Jacob said through gritted teeth and hitting the ground with his fist. This wasn't a surprise to Sam but he was hoping that Jacob could make her leave the bloodsucker.

"Don't give up on her just yet" Sam said. He patted his back before he stood up and left. Jacob was thinking about all those times that he and Bella spent together.

'_But that was when the bloodsucker left' _Jacob thought and suddenly he got an idea _'Once we get rid of all the Cullens she would have no other chose but to run to my arms' _

Jacob smirked planning all the things he and Bella can do together once the Cullens were out of the way. Since Bella was getting married it meant that the bloodsucker was going to change her after they marry. So that gave the wolves' times to pressure as many of the boys in the tribe to change.

'_It shouldn't be too hard with those bloodsuckers in Forks. We just need to take them to Forks as often as possible'_ Jacob thought. He made a mental list of all the boys that he planned to take to Forks tomorrow.

…

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

_**Meeting the Cullens**_

_*Dragon Ball Universe*_

"My poor babies!" Chichi cried when she saw the security video showing her what happened to her babies.

"Chichi, please calm down" Goku said trying to get Chichi to calm down.

"HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY BABIES ARE MISSING?!" Chichi snapped giving Goku a glare that made everyone around take a step back.

"Your babies! What about my poor daughter!" Mr. Satan shouted.

"Don't worry Chichi I will just finish on the transporter and we will go and get them" Bulma said before Chichi and Mr. Satan started to argue.

Chichi sighed and nodded. Then a thought hit her. - _Videl was with them! Maybe this is a good thing and when they return Videl will be carrying my first grandchild._

Chichi had a dreamy look on her face imagining how her grandchildren would look like. Everyone saw Chichi's mood switch and looked confused but said nothing.

"Since we already know what happened to our children can we go and eat now?" Goku whined.

Chichi was too happy to said anything about Goku lack of interest on his son's wellbeing. She went to the kitchen to cook him something. Everyone else decided to leave since it was well known, that Vegeta always found a way to piss off Chichi and let's just say it not pretty. Mr. Satan suddenly realized that Buu wasn't following him and looked around for him but he couldn't find him.

"AHHH!" Bulma's cry got everyone soon standing outside her lab, or well what was once her lab. But there was something wrong, her lab was empty except for Bulma and Majin Buu, who just finished swallowing his last chocolate bar.

"What have you done to my lab?!" Bulma shouted getting over the shock of seeing her empty lab. Majin Buu stared at her confused by the way she was talking to him.

"Ms. Brief please he didn't know better" Mr. Satan said.

"He ate all my inventions!" Bulma shouted.

"What!" Everyone shouted coming to the same conclusion, even Goku. _**Majin Buu ate the transporter!**_

"Bulma please tell me you can build another transporter" Chichi said looking at her friend with pleading eyes.

"Of course I can. I'm a genius after all. But it will take at least three months to build it without Gohan's help" Bulma said, glad that she had a backup where she saved all the information about her projects.

"Three months!" Chichi shouted.

"Chichi, please calm down. I'm sure Gohan can keep Goten and Trunks out of trouble" Bulma said reassuring her best friend.

Chichi nodded and thought about Gohan and Videl together for three months -_Grandchildren!_

….

_**Swam residence**_

"Dad, they are Videl, Gohan, Goten and Trunks" Bella said gesturing toward each one as she mentioned their name. "They are some of the Cullen's friends from Alaska"

"Charlie Swan" Charlie said awkwardly as he and Gohan shook hands.

"It nice to meet you Mr. Swan" Gohan said. Charlie nodded and was about to say something when he saw Bella's bruised wrist.

"Bells, what happened to your wrist?" Charlie asked. He gently grabbed his daughter's arm and looked at her bruised wrist.

"We will be in the kitchen" Gohan said. He left the living room with Videl, Goten, and Trunks giving Bella a worried look before following him. Charlie watched them leave the room knowing that they knew what happened to his daughter.

"Oh… nothing I just fell" Bella lied.

"This bruise has the shape of a hand" Charlie commented.

Bella was getting nervous she didn't want to get Jacob in trouble.

"Who did this to you?" Charlie asked angrily "Was it Edward? Is he forc-"

"NO!" Bella shouted not wanting her dad to thing bad of her fiancé.

"You don't have to lie to me Bells. I'm the chief of police; I can have him arrested within -"

"DAD!" Bella shouted "It wasn't Edward"

"You don't have to be scare of him. If he is threat-"

"It was Jacob, ok?" Bella shouted "Jacob got mad when I told him that I was going to marry Edward no matter what. Gohan had to take Jacob's hands off of me before he could seriously hurt me"

Charlie stood there stunned by what he just heard. He looked at Bella's hand and then back up at Bella and sighed.

"Do you have any more bruises?" Charlie asked.

Bella looked at the floor and slowly nodded. Charlie was beginning to question his own judgments about Edward and Jacob.

"I will have long talk with Jacob about this" Charlie said, mostly to himself.

"Dad you don't have t-"

"Yes I have to Bella" Charlie said interrupting Bella's protest "First it was the kiss he gave you and now he hurt you. That boy needs to learn a lesson about how to treat my daughter or any other girl"

"Alright, dad" Bella said reluctantly.

"So, Edward doesn't know about this?" Charlie said after a while. Bella raised an eyebrow and shook her head "Make sure he doesn't attack Jacob, I won't want to arrest my future son-in-law"

Bella smiled and hugged her father. She thought that Charlie would never fully accept Edward as his son-in-law. They separated when the doorbell rang. Gohan answered the door and paid the delivery boy, giving him a nice tip and then closed the door.

"I'll bring you some pizza dad" Bella said.

Bella followed Gohan to the kitchen. Charlie was surprise by the number of pizzas Gohan was carrying, it seemed like they were 10 in total. Charlie shook his head and turned the TV on, sitting on his couch.

"Why are you always eating so much?" Bella asked curiously.

"We Saiyans have a high metabolism and we need to eat more than an average person." Gohan explained.

"Ok" Bella replied as she grabbed 3 slices of pizza and took them to Charlie. She was surprise when she saw that they didn't begin to eat when she left.

"Grab as many slices as you want Bella." Videl said as Bella took a seat next to her. Bella nodded and took 2 slices of pizza.

"That's all you are going to eat?" Goten asked horrified.

"Yeah." Bella said. "This is my normal fill."

"Well then." Goten said as he grabbed many slices of pizza.

Bella remembered Videl's advise to just focus on her own food and did just that. When Bella finished her second slice, the Saiyans had already eaten the remaining pizzas.

"That was yummy." Goten said with a grin.

"Well, Bella we should get going." Gohan said standing up "We will see you tomorrow. I don't think you would want to miss tomorrow's show."

"What's tomorrow?" Bella asked confused.

"We will show you how we train" Gohan said with a grin.

"Oh…" Bella said "I will definitely be there."

"Good night Mr. Swan, it was nice meeting you" Gohan said as he once again shook hands with Charlie.

"Good night. Drive safely" Charlie said.

"Good night Bella" They all said as they stepped outside and soon got into the car.

…..

**Next chapter is going to be Edward reaction and finally the training!**

**Please review**

**Tell me what you think**

**The more reviews I get the sooner I will update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

_**Meeting the Cullens**_

Jacob was moodier than ever. He had got a visit that morning from Charlie and got scolded about the way to treat Bella or any 'young woman.' The worst part was that his dad and Charlie had an argument that didn't end well.

_**Flashback**_

"_Charlie he didn't mean to hurt Bella" Billy said defending his son._

"_I don't care if he meant to hurt her or not." Charlie said looking at his friend. "What matters is that Bella's wrist is bruised. Jacob should know how to treat a young woman. He knew what he was doing when he kissed Bella against her wishes"_

"_He kissed Bella so she knew she could do better than Cullen!" Billy shouted._

"_Apparently not, since Edward has never hurt Bella" Charlie snapped._

"_What about when he left" Billy said._

"_What I meant is that Edward hasn't physically hurt Bella" Charlie said. He was still a bit unsure about Edward, but Bella and Edward were getting married in a few months. So he had to let go of the grudge and accept his soon to be son-in-law._

"_So you think that Cullen is better than my son!" Billy shouted angrily._

"_If this is about those old tribe's legends" Charlie said._

"_But I'm trying to warn you" Billy said._

"_I told you I don't want to hear about your tribe's superstition" Charlie said._

"_They aren't-" Billy was cut off by Charlie._

"_You know I don't believe about your tribe's legends." Charlie said._

"_You and Bella are idiots" Billy whispered, but Charlie heard him._

"_What!" Charlie said. "So we are idiots for not listen to your old superstitions. You know what Billy, I have had enough of this nonsense" Charlie stood up and left without another word._

_**End Flashback**_

So it seemed that Charlie will no longer support him to get Bella. This was all the bloodsuckers' fault. If they had never come to Forks Bella and him would be together by now.

"Hey Jacob!" Seth shouted getting Jacob's attention.

"What!" Jacob snapped and glared at Seth.

"Sam sent me for you" Seth said.

Jacob gave an irritated sigh and followed Seth to the woods. Once they were out of sight they phased and ran in the direction they always meet.

_It's about time –_ Paul said irritated.

Jacob growled and got ready to attack Paul but Sam's warning growl stopped him.

_Jacob! I didn't send for you so you could fight with your brother_ – Sam said.

_Then what is so important that I was needed here?_ – Jacob snapped.

_Hey guys! The Cullens and their 'friends' had finally stopped_ _running_ – Quill said, interrupting Jacob and Sam's discussion. Then everyone could see what the Cullens were doing.

They saw Gohan taking out a small capsule out of his pocket and pressed the top button and threw it a bit far in the middle of the clearance. The capsule exploded forming a huge cloud. They eyes widened when the cloud scattered and a huge dome took the majority of the clearance.

"**This is where we are going to train since we might bleed and I don't want to make it more difficult for you to be around us" Gohan said.**

"**This is a special training room that I actually just finished a few weeks ago" Gohan said proudly. "It simulates anything you ask for. And the best part is that, thanks to Dende, there is no space limit"**

"**Who is Dende?" Emmett asked.**

"**Dende is our Earth's Guardian" Gohan said.**

_Earth's Guardian?_ – Every wolf thought.

"**What do you mean?" Emmett asked confused.**

"**Well… Dende is like… How can I explain this?" Gohan asked himself. "A Guardian's role is like an overseer. Dende is not strong enough to protect the Earth but he normally supports us when a threat comes up. Their main duty is to being general protectors of the people."**

_If he and the Earth's Guardian are acquaintances then why is he with the leeches? _– The wolves thought angrily.

"**Who is Shenlong?" Edward asked.**

"**oh… well… Shenlong is a magical dragon that grants wishes to the person that summoned him" Gohan said.**

Magical dragon? – Seth said confused.

"**What kind of wishes?" Carlisle asked.**

"**I will tell you all about Shenlong after the training" Gohan said.**

"**Can this thing simulate a beach?" Rosalie asked.**

"**Yes. If you guys want after we finish training we can have a day in the beach" Gohan said. All the Cullens agreed and Alice was looking forward to get Bella to wear a bikini.**

The wolves saw how Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks stepped inside the dome and as soon as the door closed a big projection of the inside could be seeing.

"**Incredible" Edward said.**

"**What?" Bella asked.**

"**As soon as the door closed I stopped hearing their thoughts" Edward said.**

"**I can't sense their feelings" Jasper added.**

"**But I'm still able to see their future" Alice said.**

"**Maybe it has to do with what Gohan said about 'no space limit'" Carlisle said "since Alice's power is the only one that doesn't have a distance limit"**

"Computer I want the usual training grounds" They heard Gohan said. The wolves saw how as soon as Gohan said that his surroundings changes to a place that was surrounded by mountains and nothing else.

They watched as they warmed up. They were amazed by Gohan's speed. The chibis were running around playing tag. The wolves' jaws dropped when they saw Gohan and Videl fly.

_What are they?_ – Leah thought surprised.

They watched as Videl and Gohan got in a fighting stance. Videl soon took the offensive and began to throw hits than Gohan easily dodged. Videl was soon surrounded by a white aura and her speed increased drastically. Gohan didn't seem to have problem keeping up with the sudden increase in speed. This lasted few minutes until Gohan disappeared.

_Where did he go!_ – Sam shouted.

"**He is fast" Emmett commented amazed.**

Gohan appeared behind Videl and grabbed her by her waist, turned her around and kissed her.

"**AHHH" The woman awed smiling.**

Paul growled when he saw that, this confused many of the wolves but they decided to ignore him.

**"That was great Videl" Gohan said after they separated.**

**"But it was still not enough to match your speed" Videl said with a sigh.**

**"Hey… don't worry… I know that with more training you would be able to get far stronger and faster" Gohan said. "And with some techniques you would be able to increase them even more"**

**"Alright" Videl said.**

After that they saw Videl land and disappear from the projector. After 5 minutes the dome's door opened and Videl walked out of the dome, but she had her hair wet and was wearing different cloth.

"**That was great Videl" Bella said.**

"**I do my best" Videl said with a blush.**

"**The speed you showed was amazing" Carlisle said "Can you tell us what the white aura that surrounded you was?"**

"**That was my ki" Videl said. "Gohan told me that the white aura appears when we rapidly raise our ki"**

"**What's ki?" Alice asked the question that was on everyone's mind.**

"**Well ki is the life energy inside every living being" Videl said. "But we manipulate it to increase our strength and speed"**

"**So anyone can do it?" Bella asked curiously.**

"**Yes, with some training anyone can do it" Videl said.**

At that moment Goten and Trunks began to attack Gohan and they couldn't continue their conversation. Gohan once again easily dodged every hit. Gohan graved trunks feet and threw him toward Goten and sent a ki blast that they barely managed to dodge. But they weren't fast enough to dodge Gohan's hit that sent them toward the ground. They stopped before they could hit the ground.

"**Do they always train like that?" Esme asked worried for the boys.**

"**Yes" Videl said. "Gohan always go easy on them"**

_That's going easy?_ – Embry asked surprised.

**"Goten, let's turn Super Saiyan" Trunks said.**

**"Alright" Goten said.**

They stopped in midair and, like Videl, a white aura surrounded them but soon that aura turned Gold, their hair also turned gold.

"**What's that?" Carlisle asked.**

"**That's their Super Saiyan state" Videl answered. "When they turn Super Saiyan their strength and speed increase dramatically"**

The wolves saw how Gohan, Goten, and Trunks suddenly disappeared.

_Now where did they go!_ - Sam asked frustrated.

"**Where are they?" Bella asked confused.**

"**They are still there but they are moving faster that your eyes can see" Edward said. "Thanks to our sight we don't have troubles keeping up with their speed"**

"**Is Gohan able to turn Super Saiyan?" Alice asked.**

"**Yes, but he doesn't need to turn Super Saiyan to beat Goten and Trunks" Videl said. "Even his father in his Super Saiyan 3 state can't beat Gohan in his normal state"**

Super Saiyan 3 state? – Jared asked.

"**This is useless Goten! Let's fuse!" Trunks said.**

"**What are those silly moves" Emmett asked chuckling.**

"**You will see" Videl said. Edward looked at her with a surprise look when he saw what they were going to do.**

"HA" Goten and Trunks shouted as they connected their fingers. A bright light covered them, when the light disappeared in their place was a strange looking boy. He had a confident smirk on his face and his golden hair reached his waist. He was wearing a blue vest with yellow puffy lining. Around his waist he had a blue/green sash, and he wore white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands.

"**Who is he?" Rosalie asked.**

"**That's Gotenks" Videl said. "What Goten and Trunks just did is called the fusion. They fuse to become one single fighter stronger than the two of them separated"**

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack" Gotenks shouted. From his mouth he began to blow many white like orbs. The orbs soon took form of Gotenks, the difference was that they were white and they didn't have feet.

"**You guys are full of surprises" Jasper commented.**

"**They still amaze me" Videl added.**

The wolves were surprise by all the way this strangest could go do.

_They are a danger to all of us _– Sam said worried.

"Attack!" Gotenks said pointing toward Gohan.

The ghost gave a battle cry and flew toward Gohan. Gohan stent his hand and began to throw as many ki blast as he could to destroy as many ghost as he could. Gohan began to flow toward the ground, with the ghost following him. Gohan put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. He appeared behind Gotenks and threw him toward the ghost that where still following him. The moment that Gotenks touched the ghost, they exploded.

Goten and Trunks hit the ground creating a huge crater.

"I win" Gohan said with a smirk. His smirk disappeared when a ghost hit him and exploded.

"Ouch" Gohan said rubbing his arm.

_That explosion and all he says is 'ouch'_ – Jacob said surprised.

"**Are Goten and Trunks alright?" Esme asked.**

"**They will be fine" Alice assured Esme.**

The projector soon disappeared and the young demi-saiyans exit the dome 5 minutes later.

"**So? What do you think?" Gohan asked.**

"**Yeah wasn't that the coolest thing you have ever seen?" Goten asked.**

"**It certainly was!" Emmett said with a big smile.**

"**That was amazing Gohan" Carlisle said. "But I think there are many things that we still don't know from each other"**

"**We can discuss that after a day on the beach" Gohan said. "Computer I want a the best beach you can simulate"**

"**Come on let's go!" Goten said excited.**

"**But we didn't brought any swimming clothes" Bella said.**

"**Don't worry there is a machine that creates the clothes you ask it for" Gohan said.**

"**Come on!" Trunks shouted opening the door.**

The wolves could hear the sound of lapping waves. Quil got a glance of the inside and gasped. It was breathtaking.

Soon all the Cullens disappeared inside the dome and the door closed. The domes then made a weird sound and then disappeared.

Where is it? – Leah asked.

_Quil, don't go anywhere near that thing. We don't want the Cullens to know you were there_ – Sam commanded. - _Get back here. We need to discuss with the elders what we just learned._

_On my way_ – Quil said

…

**So what do you think?**

**Please review!**

**I have been thinking and I will focus more on the story with that gets more reviews**

B**l**o**o**d**y**D**r**e**n**i**t**h: *Smirks evilly* Review or I will cre3ate a bloodbath from your blood. **P.S.** Am I doing a good job?


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

**Here is Edward's reaction!**

_**Meeting the Cullens**_

"Guys you are sparkling!" Goten shouted amazed.

"That's what we do when the sun is out" Alice said with a smile.

"So that's why you are in this rainy town with all those wolves around" Gohan concluded.

Carlisle nodded. "We try to stay in a town as long as we can, when someone begins to wonder why we don't age, we move"

Gohan nodded and didn't say anything else, but he was running ideas through his mind.

"Let's go and change!" Alice said and grabbed Bella's hand and began to drag Bella toward the changing rooms.

….

"What happened to you wrist?" Edward asked Bella angrily. "And your shoulders?"

Alice insisted on every woman using a bikini and now Bella's bruises where exposed. Bella's wrist and shoulders had a purple mark with the shape of a hand. Bella looked at the sand and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter" Bella said.

Edward put his hand on Bella's chin and gently lifted her head. "Of course it matters. I want to know how you got these bruises."

Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks had agreed to not think about what happened so Bella could tell Edward. Unfortunately Goten wasn't able to block his thought and unintentionally showed Edward what happened yesterday.

"That mutt did this to you?" Edward growled.

Bella sighed and nodded. "Jacob came by when you left and we argued and he grabbed my wrist and shoulders to tight."

Edward growled and was considering going and break some of Jacob's bones but then sighed knowing Bella won't be too happy if the mutt tells her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked sounding hurt.

"I didn't want to worry you and they are just bruises. You know how easily I can get a bruise" Bella said with a small smile. Edward sighed and then kissed Bella.

Videl walked toward Edward and Bella with an atomizer and cleared her throat. "Will you let me spray your bruises? This spray will instantly heal you"

Bella allowed Videl to spray the content of the atomizer over her bruises. Bella gasped when the bruises disappeared.

"What is that thing?" Bella asked in amazement.

"This is what we use for minor injuries and cut" Videl said. "Gohan and Bulma created it. I think Gohan can explain better what it is."

"Are you guys just going to stand there?! Or are you going to join us?!" Alice shouted.

Bella smiled and took Edward's hand and hurried to catch up with the others.

Videl was suddenly lifted off the sand and throw over someone's muscular shoulder.

"Gohan!" Videl shouted surprised.

Gohan laughed and ran toward the beach. Gohan let Videl down once the water reached Gohan's stomach. Gohan was suddenly pulled from under the water and he fell backward. Goten, Trunks, and Emmett submerged and laughed while they hi fived and ran away when Gohan submerged.

"Just wait until I catch you!" Gohan shouted as he ran after the trouble makers.

Bella and Edward where kissing when Edward was pulled under water leaving Bella confused for a second. Bella shook her head when she saw Emmett with the two chibi's run the other way.

Jasper decided to join the trouble makers by getting to Carlisle before they could. Soon the women where looking at their respective men with a smile.

_It's good to be able to relax with after those stressful days_ – Esme thought with a smile.

Edward smiled at his mother and then focused on keeping Emmett's head under water.

…..

_**La Push**_

"They are clearly dangerous enemies" Billy said once the pack members finished describing what they saw.

"They must have a weakness. We just need to find it!" Paul said angrily. _I will find his weakness and kill him._

"It's obvious that the girl is the weakest of them" Leah said. "She should be easy to defeat"

Paul glared at Leah, but Leah either didn't notice of decided to ignore him.

"Yeah, but it's obvious that her boyfriend won't allow us anywhere near her" Jared said. "Besides, she can fly! I don't think it would be wise to try to ambush any of them. They can easily fly away and warn the bloodsuckers"

"Maybe Bella knows something" Sue suggested.

"Maybe" Sam said looking at Jacob.

Seth wanted to say something, but one glare from Sam stopped him from saying anything.

"Is there anything else?" Old Quil asked.

"I got a favor to ask from you, Sue" Bill began and looked directly at Sue. "Charlie won't listen to me about the Cullen's. Maybe you could get close to him and have him distance himself from the Cullen's"

"I will do what's best for the tribe and Charlie, even though he doesn't know yet." Sue said with a nod.

"Thanks Sue" Billy said with a smile.

"Does anyone have something they may want to add?" Old Quil asked.

Seth took his chance and talked. "Do we really need to attack the Cullens and-"

"Shut up Seth!" Sue shouted. "You need to learn you place. You just follow orders!"

"Then maybe I don't want to follow your orders!" Seth shouted. "I didn't choose to become a werewolf, and I certainly didn't choose to be anyone's slave. Because that's how I feel when Sam orders me what to do!" Seth turned around and ran toward the woods.

"SETH!" Sue shouted.

"Let him go" Sam said when he saw Leah starting to walk toward the woods. "He needs to cool off, he will return"

After that everyone when their separated ways.

….

_**Cullen Manor**_

"Gohan, can I ask you something" Rosalie said walking toward Gohan, who was in the front yard looking up at the sky. Alice had somehow managed to drag Videl and Bella toward her room for a makeover.

Gohan smiled at Rosalie and nodded. Rosalie sat next to Gohan and looked at the sky.

"Do we have ki?" Rosalie asked.

Gohan looked at her, surprised by her questions. "Ofcourse you have a ki. Why do you ask?"

"Videl said that ki is the life energy inside every living being and I'm a Vampire, my heart is not beating anymore, technically I'm dead" Rosalie said still looking at the sky.

"Well you do have a ki, which means that you are pretty much alive, it doesn't matter if your heart is beating or not" Gohan said with a smile and looked at the sky. Rosalie smiled and nodded.

"You shouldn't worry too much whether you heart beats or not. What matters is that you have the chance to live for eternity with your family and not worry about ever losing them because of some human decease." Gohan said.

"Would you like to live forever?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know" Gohan said. "I guess I won't mind if I get to spend it with people that I love"

"When I became a Vampire I couldn't go back and see my family. They would have noticed that I was different and there was also the problem that I may lose control and suck them dry" Rosalie said.

"Do you miss them?" Gohan asked.

"Would it sound bad if I tell you I don't?" Rosalie said with a smile.

"Not really." Gohan said.

"They only saw me as a way to get more money. Because of my beauty I could marry the son of the richest family in our town. So I don't really miss them." Rosalie said. "Of course it would have been nice to be with someone familiar after the change but Carlisle, Esme and Edward were there for me, even though Edward and I didn't get along at first. Now we are like the brother and sister that never get along but care about each other.

"Emmett came along later. I found him being mauled by a bear and took him to Carlisle so he could save him" Rosalie said with a smile.

"Gohan!" Goten and Trunks shouted as they ran out of the house and each grabbed one of Gohan's hands.

"You have to see this cool level we just reached" Trunks said excited.

"Yeah! Come on!" Goten said as they pulled Gohan toward the house.

"Sorry" Gohan said looking at Rosalie.

"Don't worry about it" Rosalie said. "And thank you"

"No problem" Gohan said with a smile.

When Gohan entered the house he saw Emmett smiling at him for some unknown reason.

"So which game are you playing?"

….

"Come on Videl, it won't be as bad as you think" Alice said as she took out the makeup and hair supplies.

"No, it would be worst" Bella whispered.

"What is that Bella?" Alice asked. "That you want me to start with your hair? If that's what you want"

Bella reluctantly sat in front of the mirror and allowed Alice to begin the torture. Videl was considering making a run for it.

"Don't even try it." Alice said looking at Videl through the reflection. "I will catch you and maybe put some extensions on your hair. And it will take around 1 to 2 hours to do all your hair"

Videl's eyes widen in horror and she sat and stayed as still as possible.

"You don't have to stay still. You can use the laptop or do whatever you want but don't leave the room." Alice said and focused on Bella's hair.

_And I thought Erasa was bad_ - Videl thought and sighed.

….

So what do you think?

Please review

10 more reviews for the 100 review! Yay!


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

_**Meeting the Cullens**_

The weeks passed and the pack's number increased dramatically; from 10 wolves, well from 9 since Seth hasn't returned, changed to 23. Surprisingly it wasn't Jacob's doing, Paul had been taking many trips to Forks with many young members of the tribe.

The Elders and the wolves knew what Paul was doing but didn't do anything to stop him, thinking how all those additional wolves will help win the upcoming battle against the Cullens. According to Quil constant spying on the Cullens they suspected nothing, too busy making wedding plans and all.

Jacob was unable to get any information from Bella, she told Jacob to not look for her since she was going to be turned soon and it was better to cut the string now. Jacob had been livid for the rest of the week, snapping at whoever talked to him. He tried to reach Bella, but she won't talk to him at all. He went as far as sabotaging her truck so she could talk to him. The result was him receiving the full force of Charlie's fury.

The new members of the pack were being trained daily. Today they were with the Elders discussing their plan of attack.

"While in battle 10 of the younger wolves will focus on Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Videl and the kids. We know Esme is not a fighter and Alice won't be a treat without her visions to guide her, Rosalie while persistent shouldn't be a problem. Videl we already saw is quiet fast but not as fast as a vampire and the kids should be easy to defeat if we manage to split them up" Sam said. "Jacob, Paul, Jared, and I will take on Edward and Gohan, with Edward's ability to read minds and Gohan's strength and abilities, they are the bigger threat. The other will focus on Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Be extremely careful with Jasper, he is very skilled in fighting."

"When are you planning to attack?" Sue asked. "I have to make sure Charlie has Bella stay with him that day. And Bella's wedding is in 2 weeks."

Sam was about to answer when Quil walked out of the woods.

"What are you doing here?" Sam snapped. "I told you to not take your eyes off the Cullens!"

"I know! The male leeches just left with Gohan. The parents left with the kids." Quil said.

"That's our chance!" Leah shouted. "We can attack the blond and the short ones now!"

"But some humans arrived with Bella on her new car." Quil quickly added. Edward had just gotten Bella a new car, a Mercedes Guardian.

"They must be having Bella's bachelor party." Sue said.

"You can't attack the blood suckers while there are human lives at risk." Old Quil said.

"Old Quill is right. We can't risk hurting one of the humans." Sam said.

"But we won't get a chance like this again!" Leah shouted furiously. "If we take down two of the leeches now we will increase our chances of winning!"

"Not at the expense of an innocent" Sam said.

Leah was furious; she wanted to kill those blood suckers that ruined her life. First they caused Sam to phase; this caused Sam to leave her and now her brother ran away because he didn't wanted to kill the Cullens.

"You can take the rest of the day off, Quil" Sam said, seeing no reason for Quil to spy on the bachelor party.

Quil smiled, he was finally going to be able to see Claire after so many weeks!

"Have any of you heard from Seth?" Sue asked. Sue was furious with the Cullens for turning her son against the tribe, and they dared to send him an invitation to Bella and her leech's weeding! They were mocking her, reminding her that her son ran away.

"No" Sam said. "After that time we phased and I ordered him to come back. We haven't heard a word from him. It's possible that he hasn't phased to avoid us."

"We should follow the Cullen men and Gohan and kill them" Paul said. He was anxious to kill Gohan and get the prize.

"Yes. That's an opportunity we can't pass." Sam said. "Leah, you are staying with the younger members of the pack to take care of the tribe. Quil you are coming with us!"

Quil was angry that Sam told him to go too, he wanted to see Claire! Sam phased and took off with another 13 wolves following him. The Elders left after that, leaving Leah with the younger members of the pack.

Leah suddenly got an idea. Sam will probably be mad, but if it meant getting rid of 3 enemies so be it. Besides, when you are in war there are always sacrifices you have to make.

…..

_Our main targets are Gohan and Edward! _– Sam shouted. - _Killing Emmett and Jasper should be easier._

Jacob was imagining ripping Edward limb by limb; Make his last minutes as painful as possible.

_Jacob! Go for the kill! We need to get rid of them as quick as possible!_ – Sam commanded in his Alpha tone.

Jacob couldn't resist a direct command when Sam said it in his Alpha tone. He nodded and they keep running. They could already see how easy it was going to be to take the rest of the Cullens and their friends without Edward and Gohan.

It took a few hours until they could finally smell the fresh scent trail of the leeches. It was already dark and the leeches had started a fire and had 4 tents set up. They had gone camping! But why?

They soon got their answer when out of one of the tents came out a human.

_He is one of Bella's friends! _– Jacob thought surprised to see him. _– What is he doing with the leeches!_

**"This bachelor party is lame." Mike commented. "And it's all because Edward didn't wanted any sexy strippers or alcohol."**

**"Where did he and Gohan go anyway?" Tyler asked.**

**"Who knows! They probably went to get more wood for the fire." Eric said**

**"If I knew that there wasn't going to be any alcohol I won't have come." Mike said.**

**"You want some alcohol?" Emmett asked. Mike nodded and Emmett handed him a bottle of whiskey, he handled each a shot glass. "Drink up before Mr. Prude returns. And tomorrow we are going to a night club to party! But don't tell Edward it's a surprise"**

"**Emmett!" Jaspers said in a voice too low for the humans to hear. "Edward will see your plan on their minds!"**

"**Shit! I forgot" Emmett replied in an equal low voice.**

_How can he forget? He is a vampire! _– Quil thought.

Mike, Tyler, and Eric didn't hesitate and began to drink the whiskey; Ben on the other hand didn't want to lose himself in alcohol and end up doing something embarrassing. Emmett and Jasper were drinking their own shoots of whiskey; they were faking but no need to tell the humans. Ben decided that he didn't want to take care of the others when they got drunk and began to drink.

_We can't do anything to the Cullens with 4 humans in there. _– Sam said.

"What are you doing here?" Someone behind the wolves asked.

The wolves jumped and turned around to see Edward and Gohan there. The wolves growled.

"They were planning to attack us" Edward said. "It looks like they were expecting us to be alone and kill us."

"14 against 4, a bit unfair don't you think?" Gohan said with a smirk.

"Quite" Edward answered smoothly.

Edward was going to add something else when his phone rang. He saw the caller ID and frowned.

"Esme? Is there somet-?" Edward asked.

"FIRE!" Esme shouted before Edward could finish his question.

…..

**So? Was it good?**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

_**Meeting the Cullens**_

Edward was about to say something when he and the wolves gasped.

**The wolves could see Esme through the eyes of one of the younger wolves. The wolf tackled Esme making her drop the cellphone.**

_**Take that leech **_**– the wolf thought.**

**Esme rolled on the ground until she managed to stop herself and jump on one of the trees. She then began to jump from tree to tree until the wolf lost track of her.**

_**Where is she? **_**- the wolf thought.**

**"We haven't broken the treaty" Carlisle tried to reason with the wolves. "Leave now or you will regret this."**

**Carlisle, Goten and Trunks were facing 8 wolves. Suddenly one of the wolves looked toward the left and the fire location was revealed, it was Cullen Manor.**

"House… on… fire" Edward managed to get out.

"What!" Gohan shouted. "Edward, please tell me you don't mean your house."

Edward managed to nod. He was stunned with the image of their home on fire and the girls nowhere to be seeing.

"We need to get there. Put your hand on my shoulder."

Edward quickly put his hand on Gohan's shoulder knowing what was going to happen. The wolves were confused not knowing what Gohan was about to do. Gohan prepared to use Instantaneous Movement. "Do anything to Emmett or Jasper and you will regret it."

After that he and Edward disappeared.

_Where did they go!_– Sam asked.

**His question was answered when Gohan and Edward appeared next to Carlisle, Goten and Trunks.**

**As soon as they appeared Gohan and Edward visually relaxed. Gohan raised his hand and threw lots of ki blasts. The ki blasts missed the wolves by an inch.**

_**He has terrible aiming**_**– Leah thought while she growled at Gohan and got ready to attack him.**

_Maybe we over estimated him _– Sam thought.

**"Leave before I kill you." Gohan said in a voice so cold that it sent chills over the spines of every wolf.**

**"They think you missed" Edward said with a smirk.**

**"Look behind you" Gohan said.**

**The wolves looked behind and gasped seeing every Ki blast that Gohan threw hovering a few feet around them.**

_Leah, get out of there now! _– Sam shouted.

_**NO! I will kill the blood suckers for turning Seth against us! **_**– Leah shouted. She remembered the meeting with the Elders and the words Seth said and then how he ran into the woods.**

_Leah! Get out of there NOW!_– Sam commanded in his Alpha tone.

**Gohan made a movement with his hands and Sam was expecting the beams to hit the wolves but they just moved to make an opening big enough to allow the wolves to escape. The wolves were too freaked out to move.**

**"Leave!" Gohan shouted angrily. "You won't get another chance like this."**

**The wolves ran for their lives after that.**

_I will deal with you when I get back, especially you Leah._– Sam said.

….

The sound of sirens could be heard, it seems like someone driving by noticed the light created by the fire and called 911.

"Gohan, we have to leave." Edward said. "Charlie is coming and he can't see us here."

"But… your home" Gohan said. "I know the girls are fine but your house."

"It doesn't matter." Carlisle said. "The firefighters are a few minutes away from here and they expect to find a fire."

"Alright." Gohan said, after Edward put his hand on his shoulder he used IM (Instantaneous Movement).

…..

Gohan appeared in front of the wolves and glared at them.

"That was a stupid move you done there." Gohan said, his voice was ice cold. He was looking straight into Sam's eyes.

"It wasn't his idea." Edward said.

"Are you defending him?" Gohan accused.

"Of course not" Edward said. "I would never put my hands into the fire for a mutt. He is partly responsible for not being able to control his pack members but I think Sam is not stupid enough to make a move like that."

Gohan nodded in understanding. He looked at the wolves with annoyance. "I was serious when I told the other wolves that they won't get another chance like the one I gave them today. Carlisle and Edward told me about your ability to link minds so you saw what happened. Should something like this happen again you won't walk out of it unharmed."

The wolves growled but they then ran back to the tribe.

Gohan and Edward saw how the wolves disappeared in the woods.

"Hey, Gohan" Edward said turning toward Gohan. "You already know the ki of every wolf, right?"

"Hmmm… Right" Gohan said not sure where Edward was getting to.

"Do you remember the boy that appeared to take away the wolf that attacked Goten?" Edward asked.

"Jacob?" Gohan asked.

"No, the one that told you that they were going to take Paul and leave." Edward said.

"Oh, yeah I remember him. What about him?" Gohan asked.

"Apparently he ran away because he didn't want to attack us" Edward said. "He is the wolf that I invited to my weeding. Do you remember that Rosalie had a fit when she found out? "

"Oh, right" Gohan said as he shivered. Rosalie was really scary when she was mad, almost as scary as Bulma or his mom.

Edward was amused by Gohan's reaction to the mere memory of Rosalie's fury. "Well I was wondering if you could find him. He had been missing for a couple of weeks."

"Of course. I won't want him to miss your weeding." Gohan said. "Put your hand on my shoulder."

Edward chuckled and did as told. Gohan focused on Seth's ki and this time used Instant Transmission since he didn't know Seth's location to use IM. They appeared inside a cave that was lighten by a fire. Seth was lying on the ground fast asleep, he was covered in dirt and only wearing his shorts but aside of that he looked ok.

Edward moved to Seth's side and shook him. Seth was startled by Edward's cold touch. Seth gasped when he saw Edward and Gohan. He contemplated phasing and run away but he had the risk of Sam ordering him to get back, last time he almost gave in and returned like the slave he felt like.

"Hey, Seth. There is no need to run away." Edward said. "I heard that you ran away from home and came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Seth said. "You don't need to worry about me, Edward."

"I actually came because I want to make sure you won't miss my wedding." Edward said smiling.

"You invited me, a werewolf, to your wedding?" Seth asked surprised.

"Of course! We are friends, aren't we?" Edward asked.

Seth smiled widely and nodded.

…..

_**Back at Cullen Manor**_

Right after Gohan and Edward disappeared Esme called 911 to report the fire, even though she could already hear the sirens approaching they needed to make the report so the police won't wonder why they were there and didn't call. A few minutes later the fire truck, ambulance, and Charlie's cruiser came into view. Esme and Carlisle had decided to act as if they just arrived.

"Goten, Trunks please get in the car, put your seat belts on and act as if you are asleep." Carlisle said.

Goten and Trunks did as Carlisle told them after seeing the serious look on Carlisle's face.

Esme and Carlisle acted like the concern parents, worried about their daughters and theirs guests' well-being. The firefighters were trying to stop the fire but to no avail.

"Carlisle, Esme" Chief Swan shouted as soon as he got out of the car. "What happened? Where is Bella?"

"Oh, Charlie! We don't know! We just arrived a few minutes ago and the house was on fire" Esme wailed and hid her head in Carlisle chest.

Carlisle rubbed Esme's back and looked as if he wanted to make a run for the house and look for his daughters. The house looked like it was about to collapse and Charlie was ready to go in and find his daughter himself when the sound of a car staring got everyone's attention.

A black car broke through the garage's door at top speed. The car came to a sudden stop a few meters away from Carlisle's Mercedes.

"That's Bella's car!" Charlie shouted and ran to the car. He wanted to open the door but the second he touched the car he pulls back and began to wave his hand, the car was hot as hell!

All four car doors opened and the girls came out of the car. Rosalie came out of the driver seat, Alice and Videl came out of front seat and Bella, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren came out of the back seat.

"No! All my clothes!" Alice began to wail while she knelt.

"There, there, Alice!" Bella said patting her back.

"Your clothes! Are you mad! We could have died! And you worry about your clothes!" Jessica shouted.

"But we didn't die! So let me mourn my clothes!" Alice shouted. "And my Porsche! Edward just gave it to me 2 month ago!"

Edward brought her that yellow Porsche! – Lauren thought surprised and jealous.

"Alice!" Esme ran to her daughter and hugged her and Bella. "Thank goodness you girls are fine!"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle said and hugged his daughter.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted and kneeled in front of his daughter, he took Bella in his arms after Esme released her. "I'm so glad you are alright! I was so worried."

"Sorry I made you worry, dad" Bella said.

"You don't have to apologize." Charlie said. After everyone calmed down Charlie got serious.

"Do you girls know how the fire started?" Charlie asked.

"No! We were just playing a game when we heard noises outside and then the fire was surrounding the house and there was no way out!" Lauren said.

"I'm so glad Edward got you this car, Bella" Videl commented.

"Yes, leave it to Edward to get Bella an indestructible car." Rosalie said.

An indestructible car! - Charlie thought. – I'm so glad Bella has Edward.

"Too bad we got inside the car without the key and I had to hot-wire the car to get it running."

Alice continued to mourn her Porsche and clothes while the others watched the firefighters trying to extinguish the fire. The house soon collapsed and the fire began to die out.

"I'm sorry about your house, Esme" Bella said. She hugged Esme and murmured "I hope we can find a way to prove it was the wolves, I know you had some things there that can't be replaced."

"I know dear. But the more important thing is that you girls are fine." Esme said.

"Don't worry Esme. I will personally investigate this and find who did this." Charlie said.

And I will make sure you find out! – Alice thought furiously, she vowed to herself that she will make sure that Charlie got the clues that will lead him to the wolves. Her Porsche and clothes will be avenged!

….

**So? What do you think?**

**This was the part where I was planning to threat to update until I got a minimum number of reviews, but I'm kind of tired of that, so I won't. :p**

**If you want to review I will really appreciate it, but I will also only update until how did a review said?**

**-get my fix of reviews satisfied and I'm hoping to have the next chapter ready to update next week.**

**That goes for every story :D**

**BD...**

**Ooops, was on camp... Hehe. Hey shouldn't Gohan's Food be avenged too?**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z

_**Meeting the Cullens**_

Gohan, Edward, and Seth were walking toward the camp. Edward had convinced Seth to stay with them for as long as he needed to.

"We are leaving early," Edward said as soon as he heard Emmett's and Jasper's thoughts. "Alice called Japer and told him what happened."

"I still can't believe they set your house on fire. And with those humans in there," Seth said with a sigh.

"We need to act as if we don't know what happened," Edward said. "Seth the story is that we went to get you at the roadway since one of your friends came to drop you off."

"Okay," Seth said. "They don't know about me running away, right?"

"Don't worry Bella didn't know that you ran away and Sue is always in her house when Charlie is there," Edward said with a frown.

Since he saw what the council discussed the day Seth ran away and the reason behind Sue sudden interest for Charlie, Edward has been suspicious of Sue's sudden interest in Charlie. But he thought nothing of it and Sue's thought were always focused on her death husband. And Edward, being Edward, put Gohan's training to good use and turned his gift off around Sue to give her some privacy. Too bad Alice had postponed her training when Bella gave her less than a month to plan her wedding; Bella hoped that Alice wouldn't be able to go overboard with the wedding. If Alice had been able to see the wolves maybe they wouldn't have been able to burn their house.

They arrived at the camp and saw Emmett and Jasper saving the tents while Mike and Tyler whined about having their whiskey taken away before they could have their second shot. Eric looked worried while Ben was packing everything they had as fast as he could.

"How did you get here?" Mike asked when he saw Seth.

"One of my friends from the tribe came to drop me off since I couldn't leave early with you," Seth lied smoothly.

Edward, Gohan and Seth pretended to be in the dark about what had happened and acted surprised when Emmett told them that their house had somehow been set on fire and that was why they were heading back.

They soon loaded everything to the Jeeps, Emmett had insisted on buying another Jeep since they needed it to travel. Edward and Jasper said it was only an excuse for Emmett to get a new Jeep. Edward, Gohan, Seth and Ben went in one Jeep while the other went in the other.

…..

_**La Push**_

Leah had just finished explaining what just happened about an hour ago when Sam arrived.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sam shouted to Leah as soon as he got to the council meeting grounds.

But what happened next shocked everyone. Paul arrived and walked straight to Leah and punched her in the nose. "What the fuck were you thinking?! You could have killed my imprint!"

Everyone gasped when they hear that. Paul had imprinted on one of the humans that were at the Cullens? And the most important question, which one?

Leah grabbed her clearly broken nose and snapped it back to place with a loud crack. "What do you mean? You didn't tell us that you imprinted!"

"Paul please calm down. Your sister didn't mean to harm your imprint," Billy said.

"But she did try to kill 3 innocent humans," Sam said as he glared a Leah. "And she put the new wolves' lives in danger!"

"I just wanted to get rid of those two bloodsuckers!" Leah defended herself.

"What about Bella!" Jacob snapped. "And the other humans that were there!"

"Her days are already numbered!" Leah shouted.

"What! You!" Jacob began to make his way toward Leah when Sam got in his way and didn't allow him to continue.

"What about the other humans?" Sam asked with an even tone.

"That bitch Videl was ju-"

Leah was cut off when a dark silver wolf tackled her. She quickly phased and attacked Paul. Everyone moved to stand protectively in front of the elders. Sam phased and ordered them to stop, which they did since they lacked a strong will to fight the Alpha tone. After everyone calmed down the wolves phased back to normal and got dressed.

"Why did you attack Leah?" Sue shouted as she glared at Paul.

"She insulted my imprint!" Paul shouted.

Everyone gasped when they heard that. That meant that they couldn't hurt Videl! Killing a wolf's imprint was like killing the wolf itself.

"But she is with that guy, Gohan!" Leah shouted. "She never leaves him!"

"She will when she finds out we are meant to be together," Paul said confidently.

"Have you tried to approach her?" Billy asked.

_She knows a lot about Gohan and the kids and probably the Cullens too. When she accepts that she and Paul are meant to be she will help us get rid of the threat!_ – Billy thought.

"No, I wanted to get rid of Gohan first," Paul answered bitterly.

"Well that plan is not going to work. You need to let her know that you are her soul mate," Billy said.

"She sometimes goes to Bella's house by herself," Sue said. "She said something about the future teller getting on her nerves."

"We'll make a plan for you to get your imprint," Sam said and then he looked at Leah. "As for you! You won't be able to phase until I say other ways. And don't try anything stupid, one of the wolves will be watching you at all times."

Leah looked ready to protest but a glare from her mother stopped her. She apparently had crossed the line.

Everyone left after that. Paul was smiling like a fool, he was going to have his beautiful imprint in his arms and maybe she knew Gohan's weakness so he wouldn't be able to intervene.

…

_**What once was Cullen Manor**_

Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks were looking at the officers who, for some reason, were walking around the house; they seemed to be looking for something.

"The car that you gave me saved our lives," Bella said. "And I was planning to chew you out when I heard at the gas station today that this was a missile proof car."

Edward gave Bella her favorite crooked smile and kissed her.

"Now where are we staying?" Emmett wined, he was glad that his Jeep wasn't in the garage or he would be wailing like Alice was now.

"We are staying at a hotel," Carlisle said.

"But those places are so nasty and their decorations suck," Alice complained and continued to cry over her cloth and Porsche.

"We will buy another house tomorrow. But tonight we need a place to sleep," Esme said since Charlie wasn't too far from them and they weren't sure if he could hear them or not.

Charlie was discussing with another officer the possible reasons for the fire to have started. Another officer joined them to give them his professional opinion.

"It was arson. There are many points of ignition and there are traces of what is clearly a flammable fluid," the officer said.

"Do we have a way to link the wolves?" Jasper asked too low and fast for the humans to hear.

"Yes. But Charlie and the officer will find them. The wolves didn't try to cover their tracks," Edward answered.

Charlie left the other two officers and made his way toward the Cullens. "Carlisle do you guys had insurance?"

"Yes, one of the representatives should arrive tomorrow morning," Carlisle said.

Charlie nodded and told them how it looked like the fire wasn't an accident. And the insurance should cover them but they would certainly find the cause of this fire.

"Do you guys know of anyone that you think may want to harm you?" An officer asked.

"We don't have any enemies that we know of" Carlisle answered. He couldn't just say that the wolves were their natural enemies since they were vampires.

_The Quileute tribe_– Charlie thought.

…**..**

**So? What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**Give me some ideas! What to do next?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

_**Meeting the Cullens**_

"Do we have to stay here until the house is finished?" Emmett whined.

Carlisle and Esme had decided that it would be better to stay in a rented house and have their manor rebuild. Alice had whined the whole night about the hotel they were staying in, so Carlisle rented a house the next morning.

"This is only a cover, it's far away from the other houses that people won't notice that we aren't actually staying on it. Gohan offered to use his training simulator to stay there until the house is build." Carlisle said.

"Now that that's out of the way we need to get new clothes!" Alice said. "Come on! We need to get to the mall as soon as we can! It's already 10 am and the mall close at 9 pm!"

Seth stared at Alice with an incredulous look. He wondered if he could skip the shopping part but the look that Edward gave him told him other ways.

"Esme and I would like to go with you, but we still have to talk with the insurance and make arrangements to have the house build within a month." Carlisle said.

"But you know what we like Alice." Esme said with a smile when she saw Alice's disappointed face.

Gohan opened his mouth; no doubt coming up with an excuse to bail shopping but Alice smiled and rushed everyone to the Jeeps. As soon as they closed the door Carlisle and Esme sighed in relieve.

"I didn't think that was going to work." Esme said when she was sure Alice was far away to hear them.

"Well, luckily for us, we do have to make arrangements to get the house finished within a month. So Alice probably saw us doing that" Carlisle said with a smile.

…**..**

Seth tried to protest when he saw how much money the Cullens were spending on him but Edward would always say that it was better to let Alice get her way. Gohan was ready to blast the next store Alice decided to enter. They had been in the mall for around 8 hours without stopping to rest and he was hungry!

Edward chuckled at Gohan's thoughts, he was about to suggest getting something to eat for the humans but before he could Alice got a faraway look, when her eyes focused she looked at Gohan in horror.

"What?" Gohan asked innocently thought he suspected it had to do with his last thought.

Alice only shook her head and suggested going to the food counter.

"Alice saw Gohan blowing up the next store we were going to enter, which was Gucci." Edward answered the silence question that was going on through everyone's mind.

Emmett laughed. "Poor pixie that vision must have traumatized her," Rosalie smacked Emmett's head and told him to take the bags to the Jeep.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Trunks asked as they make their way to the food counter.

"It looks like we are leaving after you eat." Edward answered. "Alice doesn't want to risk any of her favorite stores being blown up"

Emmett chuckled hearing that, Bella wished she knew how to do that and threaten Alice with blowing up any store if she planned to drag her to any shopping trip. Bella shook her head; she doubted that she would be able to manipulate ki if she tried, she was not a fighter and the training that Videl described sounded hard.

Soon the Saiyans had their fill, thanks to the Cullens discreetly slipping their food into the Saiyans' plates. After that they left and headed to their temporary home.

Carlisle and Esme were surprised when the children arrive when the mall was supposed to be open for a couple more hours.

"How was shopping?" Esme asked.

"Great! I got you guys clothes for the rest of the week" Alice said and dropping about 50 bags in front of them.

"Thank you dear" Esme said.

"We could just take this directly to the simulator." Gohan suggested, "Maybe leave a change or two."

"I need to get home to cook dinner for Charlie." Bella said and gave Esme and Carlisle a hug. Edward took her hand and took her toward the door. They took one of the Jeeps, Bella had insisted on Edward using her car until they got their new cars since they only had the Jeeps and Carlisle Mercedes but Edward refused telling her that the car was for her safety and had proved itself useful. Charlie's cruiser was parked in front of the house which was weird since Charlie wasn't supposed to be home until later today. They parked in front of the house and Edward stiffed for a second

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Sue is here." Edward said.

Bella's eyes narrow when she heard that. Edward had told her Sue's reasons for her sudden interest in spending time with Charlie. Bella didn't want to believe it but Seth confirmed it. He told the Cullens the wolves' plans to have Charlie distance himself from the Cullens and somehow convince him the Cullens weren't good. Sue also informed them of Bella's plans and where she was and with whom she was. Bella could feel her blood boil just thinking about it. She was using her father to spy on her! Bella got out of the Jeep and made her way to her house to say a thing or two to that woman. But Edward stopped her before she could reach the door.

"Bella, I know you are mad but you need to calm down." Edward whispered in her ear.

"Calm down? How can you ask me to calm down! She has been using m…"

Bella couldn't finish her sentence because Edward's lips covered her mouth. Bella soon lost herself in the kiss. After Edward was sure Bella was calm enough he finished the kiss.

"Breath, Bella." Edward chuckled. "Now at least let me distract Charlie so you can have a quick talk with her."

Bella nodded and allowed Edward to open the door and let her in. Edward was carrying the bags from their shopping trip.

"Hello Bells, Edward." Charlie greeted from couch.

"Hi dad" Bella said as she looked for Sue.

"Good afternoon Sir" Edward greeted and took Bella's bags to her room. He made signs for her to follow him.

"Sue is in the kitchen. I will distract Charlie long enough for you to talk to her." Edward said as he put the bags in the bed.

Bella only nodded and made her way to the kitchen. Edward joined Charlie in the living room and began to talk in low voice with Charlie.

Bella entered the kitchen and saw Sue making dinner. Bella coughed, alerting Sue of her arrival.

"Oh… good afternoon, Bella" Sue greeted and turned back to her cooking.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked.

"What?" Sue asked surprise.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked in an even voice.

Sue stared at Bella as if she had grown a second head. Bella didn't blame her, Sue had been coming to her house for the last 3 weeks and she never asked her reasons for being here.

"Why are you so suddenly interested in coming to cook and help Charlie?" Bella asked as if she really was wondering that.

"Harry and Charlie were good friend and he helped me so much after Harry's death, I just wanted to help him around the house and we both know your dad can't cook to save his life" Sue chuckled nervously.

"That's true" Bella asked with a blank face. "But why the sudden urge to help him? I'm still living here. Shouldn't I be the one looking after my dad? After all I won't be doing that after I get married."

"Well I like Char…."

"Stop" Bella snapped. "Don't you dare finish that sentence because we both know it's not true."

Sue stared at Bella in disbelieve, Bella took a few steps that put her right in front of Sue.

"Don't pretend you like my dad or that you are here because you care for him. I trusted you with my dad. How can you be so heartless and toy with my dad's feelings just to spy on me?"

"I don't know what you …"

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. Edward told me why you really are here"

Sue's eyes narrowed. "That blood sucker only wants me to leave your…"

"Don't lie to me! Your son, Seth, confirmed it! He told us the favor that Billy asked of you."

Sue had a stunned look, "Seth told you that? He betrayed us?"

"He is no longer part of your pack. He is not Sam's slave." Bella said. "I'm going to tell you this once and you better listen. You have no right to toy with my dad's feeling so you better stop pretending you care and get out of our lives!"

Sue took a step back; the look on Bella's face told her that she had crossed the line. "You are going to come here and do the same things you use to do but you will slowly distance yourself or so help me…"

Sue nodded and Bella took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen. Bella would rather Sue leaving immediately but knew Charlie might find it weird if she suddenly stops coming. Bella joined Edward and Charlie on the living room, Edward smiled at her and took her hand in his. After a while Edward excused himself saying he needed to get back home. Bella followed him but before they left the living room Edward turned to look at Charlie.

"I almost forgot to tell you something, Charlie." Edward said with a smile. "Alice asked me to remind you that tomorrow she was coming by to make sure the tux she got for you would fit you."

Charlie got as pale as a sheet but only nodded.

Bella chuckled and followed Edward to the front door.

"Sue is going to do what you told her." Edward said. "She was surprised by the fact that Seth gave her away even though she knew Seth disagreed with her using Charlie as a bridge to get close to you."

"Why won't they leave us alone? They already saw how you guys are not as bad as they think." Bella said.

"The wolves will always see us as blood thirsty monsters; that's their nature. They won't allow us to change you." Edward said. "We will talk more when I get back later tonight."

Edward kissed Bella and left to leave the Jeep and get back to his love.

…**.**

**So? What do you think?**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm on vacations so I should be able to update more often :P**

**Please review! Tell me what you think! You like it? You didn't like it? I won't know unless you tell me in a review.**

**Got any ideas for the next chapter?**

GXVXHXC: ABeast0fPrey PLEASE! Give me a break I'm not perfect and English is not my first language. I'm doing my best but I'm only human.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

_**Meeting the Cullens**_

Videl and Bella exit the Cullen's temporally house since Bella's dress was going to arrive today and Alice had to make some final touches to it before Bella could see it. Bella was really curious about her dress but didn't push it since she trusted Alice won't go overboard if not she would damage those Jimmy Choo she had been talking so much. The wedding was going to take place next week and somehow Alice was able to work her magic and move the wedding to a different location.

Videl had insisted on going with Bella since Gohan and the guys were sparing on the training simulator and Alice would no doubt try to convince Videl into trying one pair of heels that she was supposed to use to Bella's weeding.

Bella and Videl had become great friends, just like every Cullen suspected they would, it was good to know that Bella had another friend that was human.

When they entered Bella's house Sue was making her way to the living room with a dish with Charlie's food. Bella's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything else.

"Hello dad." "Hello Mr. Swan"

"Hi girls. Is Alice getting on your nerves again Videl?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

"She is a hand full." Videl answered with a giggle.

The phone rang and Sue answered.

"It's from the station," Sue said handing the phone to Charlie.

After an exchange of words Charlie hung up and went to get his uniform. Apparently they had some information that Charlie was very interested on.

"I will see you later Sue, girls" Charlie said as he exits the house.

Bella and Videl ignored Sue and made their way to Bella's room. Sue watched as they made their walked upstairs and as soon as she heard the door shut she was dialing Sam's number.

"Uley residence," Emily answered.

"Emily, its Sue; Can I talk with Sam." Sue said as she kept an eye on the stairs.

"Here he is." Emily said.

"Sue? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Bella and Videl are here and Charlie just left." Sue said.

"We'll be there in a second! Don't let them leave!" Sam said and hung up.

The wolves had been worried that with Sue leaving Charlie's house they won't get the chance for Videl and Paul to be introduced in person and Videl won't be able to realize that she could be with her 'true soulmate'.

Upstairs Bella and Videl were talking about the upcoming wedding and other thing with no idea about what was soon to happen.

….

Jacob and Paul were training the new pack members while the others were running patrol, not including Leah that was still in house arrest, when Sam phased.

_**This is our chance! Videl is at Bella's and Charlie just left. - **_Sam shouted as soon as he phased.

All the wolves made their way to Bella's house. They were ready to fight the Cullens and their allies since they were sure Gohan wasn't going to let Videl be with Paul that easily.

Paul could already imagine Gohan's face when Videl chose him over Gohan; after all an imprintee wasn't able to reject their imprint. Videl was going to be his!

Jacob kept wishing he had imprinted on Bella then she would have chosen him over the bloodsucker!

_**Too bad you didn't imprint on her!**_ – Jared said mockingly.

Jacob whished Jared was close so he could rip his head off.

_**Focus! We need to be alert in case one of the Cullens decides to appear.**_ – Sam commanded.

Soon Bella's house came into view, Paul was ready to jump throw the window and make himself know but he had to wait for the rest of the wolves to get there so he could get some back up just in case Gohan decides to suddenly appear.

Paul phased back to his human form and put on a short. As soon as the others wolves got there and Sam and Jacob were ready they made their way to the back door. Jacob had insisted on being there since Bella was going to be there and he could try to talk to her. Sam as the pack leader had to be there to make sure Paul didn't lose control. As Sue opened the door many of the wolves run to the east.

"The future seer is here! We can take care of her you go ahead and get Videl." Jared said before he phased again and followed the other wolves.

…..

**Inside the training room.**

Carlisle and Gohan were talking as they watched everyone else sparing. Goten and Trunks were having fun with Jasper and Emmett since they couldn't grab a hold on them and it was getting on the vampires' nerves.

Edward was teaching Seth how to fight as a human. Seth didn't want to risk phasing and having Sam ordering him around.

"So, in your dimension there is an afterlife that you know of?" Carlisle interrupted Gohan as he explained how his dad training when he was death.

"Yeah. For what I learning a few people get to keep their bodies in the afterlife, as a reward for their good actions while they were alive. But all the bad guys keep their bodies so they can be punished for eternity in hell. Though we call it HTEL for short of Home of The Eternal Losers." Gohan said with a chuckle.

Carlisle chuckled at the name. They continued to talk but were interrupted by Alice who entered the training room. Bella's and Videl's future had gone blank and when she got close enough to Bella's house she saw every wolf behind Bella's house. Luckily she was able to use the trees to scape since they would have easily killed her since she was alone. Esme and Rosalie arrived the second Alice finished explaining.

When everyone exited the chamber they were surprise when they saw 19 wolves waiting for them.

….

**Back to Bella's house**

Sue signaled the stairs and the guys nodded

"It would be better if you went home Sue. This could get rough." Sam said.

Sue nodded; she grabbed her purse and car keys and left as the three shape-shifters silently made their way to Bella's room.

"Teddy bear underwear?" Bella said with a giggle.

"Yeah, it was…" Videl stopped mid-sentence when there was a knock on the door.

"What is it Sue?" Bella said as she opened the door but to her surprise there stood Jacob, Sam, and Paul.

Videl was by Bella's side the next second; they both took a couple steps back. The guys took their chances and entered the room and close the door.

"What do you want?" Videl asked eyeing the three guys in front of them.

**Gohan! -** Videl shouted in her head but there was no answer from Gohan.

"We just want to talk." Paul said calmly. "Calm down we don't want to hurt you."

Bella was surprise at how calm Paul was acting he was usually the one looking for a fight.

"Then what do you want?" Videl asked as she looked up to make eye contact with Paul.

…**.**

**So? What do you think?**

**Was it good? Bad?**

**Please leave a review! It's what keeps me going :P**

**Also I have been meaning to thank 'Mr Popo' for always standing up form me so…. Thank you 'Mr. Popo'! =D **


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z

_Meeting the Cullens_

Gohan was desperate to get to Videl and used his ki, making a wind wave, to get the wolves out of the way. Most of the wolves hit the trees making them unable to stand, they were either unconscious or in pain thanks their impact. Jared, Quil, and Embry were the only one standing but they were a bit disorientated by the sudden wave that hit them, the Cullens and their friends ran into the woods before they could realize what happened. Gohan rapidly left the Cullens behind, in the back of his head he could hear Videl calling his name. He got inside Bella's house and was outside her room, before opening the door he heard Videl say "Then what do you want?"

He opened the door just in time to see Videl looking up to one of the three guys in the room. Gohan shoved the guys to the sides and grabbed Videl and Bella and flew out the window and ran into the Cullens direction, he didn't like the idea of fighting the wolves with Videl and Bella so close. Bella gasped but Videl was in some sort of daze and didn't realize what was going on.

"Bella!" Edward shouted as soon as Gohan slowed down in front of them. Gohan put Bella down and she found herself in Edward's arms.

"Videl?" Gohan asked worried.

"Hmmm?" Videl said incoherent, her eyes were looking around confused.

"Videl? Are you alright?" Gohan asked with a frightened tone, what was wrong with Videl.

"I… I'm…" Before she could finish she lost consciousness, Gohan catch her before she hit the ground.

"Videl!" Gohan shouted.

Carlisle was at his side the next instant and checked her vitals.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked worried.

"She is fine, I can't find anything wrong with her. Edward?" Carlisle asked looking at his son.

"Her thought were going too fast for me to catch anything. All I could see was a pair of brown eyes." Edward said with a frown.

"Let's get her into a bed so she can rest, maybe it was the stress." Carlisle said sounding unsure of his own theory.

Gohan nodded and slowly fly into the direction of the dome. Goten and Trunks floated besides him with worried looks. Everyone else followed listening for any noises that maybe the wolves. They got inside the dome and Gohan took Videl to resting room. After laying her there he went to check if Bella knew why could had made Videl faint. He looked back at Videl and after seeing her peaceful face he walked out of the room.

"Lockdown!" Gohan shouted as he walked toward the ki of the others. Anyone wanting to get into the dome was going to find themselves into a nasty situation.

He found the others waiting for him in the spot he and Carlisle were talking a while ago.

"Gohan! I think I know what happened." Carlisle said with a worried face.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Well, Edward told us about how the wolves were thinking about keeping us from Videl and Bella said that Paul was acting really weird." Carlisle said. "I think Paul imprinted on Videl."

Gohan tensed when he heard that. The Cullens had told them a few days ago how the wolves found their mates but they all thought that the imprintee never had a chose, they say as the Cullens agreed with them. Rosalie was disgusted when Bella slipped and commented how Quil imprinted on a 2 years old.

"Does that mean that she is not going to be Gohan's mate?" Emmett asked.

Gohan felt his Saiyan's instincts to protect and fight for his mate kick in but he keep himself in check.

"The reason I think Videl fainted is that when she made eye contact with Paul something happened, I don't know how imprinting works or what goes throw an imprintee's mind when they imprinter imprint on them." Carlisle waited for Gohan to calm down and once he was sure Gohan was listening he continued. "But I think that Videl fainted because she is your mate and whatever happened when she looked a Paul's eyes created a conflict with the bond that you already had."

Gohan relaxed after hearing that. But his instincts to kill the guy that wanted to take his mate away from him wouldn't rest until he either killed Paul or return to their universe where there was no Paul.

"So Videl rejected the imprint?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Videl is going to wake up in 30 seconds." Alice said before Carlisle could answer.

Gohan nodded and thanked Carlisle and went to talk to Videl. Hopefully thinks haven't change.

As soon as he walked into the room Videl made eye contact with him and gave him a confused look when she saw he didn't gave her his favorite smile. She was trying to remember how she had gotten there but she just couldn't remember! The last thing she remembered was asking one of the wolves what he wanted but after that everything was blank.

"Videl?" Gohan asked hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked not liking how Gohan was acting.

After seeing Videl confusion Gohan relaxed and sat a chair besides Videl's bed.

**The wolves** – Gohan said using their mental bond, it was more to test if they could still have their bond.

**What about the wolves?** – Videl asked.

After hearing Videl's voice in his head he sighed in relief and kissed Videl with so much passion. Videl was taken by surprise but soon put her hands on Gohan's hair and returned the kiss.

When they separated they rested they foreheads together and looked in each other's eyes as they panted for air.

Gohan was so glad that Videl was still his and that the stupid wolf didn't got away with his plan to tear them apart. Gohan used their bond to show her what happened and his conversation with Carlisle. Videl was furious with Paul for wanting to take her away from Gohan. She just couldn't imagine her life without Gohan.

**Neither can't I imagine my live without you** – Gohan said as he looked with so much love into her eyes.

Sadly they heard the alarms that indicated the presence of someone outside the dome. Gohan looked at the image that came up on the wall and he was Paul walking around the dome, it was invisible for him so he couldn't find the entrance. Gohan's eyes narrowed and Videl felt him tense up.

**Videl can you please wait here?** – Gohan asked calmly.

Videl eyed the image of Paul and knowing Gohan could take care of himself nodded and gave him another kiss before he stood up. Gohan smiled and walked out of the room. The girls walked into the room as soon as he got out.

"Edward told us that Paul is outside the dome." Carlisle said. "It's probable that the other wolves are hiding in the woods, I want to arrange a meeting with the council this has gone too far and we won't stand this anymore"

"Can we go?" Goten asked.

"Yeah! Maybe we can show them what happen when they try to steal someone's girl!" Trunks said.

Gohan looked at the two munchkins and seeing no harm on beating some of the wolves nodded. They followed Gohan to the door. Gohan punched the code to deactivate the lockdown. He walked with the others following and saw Paul standing a few feet away.

"Where is she?" Paul snapped. "Where is my imprintee?!"

"I don't know who you are talking about" Gohan said trying to control his anger hearing how Paul claimed Videl as his.

"You know who I'm talking about!" Paul shouted. "Videl! Where is she?! She is my imprintee!"

"She is not your imprintee! She doesn't belong to you!" Gohan snapped. "She is my mate and I won't let you try to take her from me!"

"Too bad she looked into my eyes" Paul said with a smirk.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked into the woods and said in an even tone. "We want to arrange a meeting with the council! This has gone too far!"

Sam walked out of the woods followed by Jacob.

"And why should we agree to your request?" Sam said.

"Is either that or I will break every bone in your body" Gohan said in a deadly voice that took scared even the vampires.

Sam looked at Gohan and after seeing how white his fists were he nodded. "We will tell Sue to leave a note with Bella telling you when and where we can meet. But we will take the girl, she is Paul's imprintee."

"As I already said. She is my mate, I won't let you take her against her will." Gohan said. Jasper put his hand on Gohan's shoulder to calm him down.

"We want to hear it from her." Paul shouted angrily.

As soon as they heard that the door opened and Videl walked out of the dome with Alice and Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett didn't liked the idea of their mates coming out of the dome with so many wolves around so as soon as they were close to the each claimed their mates hands and put the behind their backs, ready to protect them.

Videl took Gohan's hands and looked directly at Paul and said with a cold voice. "I want you to go and don't come anywhere close to me. I'm perfectly happy with Gohan and I don't want you to try and tear me away from him."

Paul looked as if he had been slapped across the face and Sam and Jacob had to guide him to the woods.

"Well, that went well" Emmett commented.

Rosalie slapped him behind the back of his head. Esme and Bella walked out of the dome and went to their respectively mate.

…

**So? What do you think?**

**Was it good? Bad?**

**Please review! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update **** I will try to update more often **


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z

_Meeting the Cullens_

_One day after Videl rejected Paul_

Charlie watched Leah being taken to a cell and couldn't help but ask himself what Sue must be felling right now. He was relief when he got home yesterday and Sue wasn't there. He would have asked her if she knew what her daughter did.

Leah was being blamed for burning the Cullens' house. Someone had seeing her in a red Volkswagen Rabbit filling carboys with gasoline in the gas station. A surveillance camera also caught this so there was no questioning about Leah not being guilty. Jacob was taken for questioning since it was his car that Leah was driving but he deny having knowledge of Leah's intentions or ever allowing her to use his car.

"She confessed and claims that she acted alone but we suspect that that part isn't true." The officer in charge of the investigation said. "There are more footsteps around the Cullen's house, but she isn't going to give us any names."

Charlie furrowed his brow at that. He knew the people from the reservation didn't like the Cullens but he didn't knew that some would hated them to the point of burning down their house, and with people still in there!

"Chief Swan, there is someone here that want to talk to you." The receptionist said.

Charlie nodded and thanked the receptionist, he walked to his office and knocked before walking in. Sitting there was Sue with a worried look on her face.

"Charlie! I heard that my daughter was arrested. Please tell me it was a misunderstanding." Sue said.

"I'm sorry Sue but she already confessed that she was the one to burn the Cullen's house." Charlie said with a sigh.

He was surprised when Sue's face hardened. "She was just trying to protect her tribe from those-"

"You knew!" Charlie accused before she could finish.

"Charlie you don't understand! She was just trying-"

"To kill everyone inside the Cullen's house! My daughter included!" Charlie snapped. He could feel his face turning red with restrained fury.

"Charlie please"

"You are under arrest for possible complicity!" Charlie said and hand cuffed Sue and took her to a cell.

….

"Charlie arrested Sue?" Bella asked incredulous. Seth was ready to go and see if there was a way to get his mom out of jail but Carlisle asked him to wait a bit.

"Yes, she tried to argue that Leah was doing everyone a favor when she burned our house." Alice said.

"I don't think your dad was pleased when he realized that Sue knew that Leah almost got you killed." Videl told Bella.

"Maybe with this my dad won't want to have Sue around anymore." Bella said.

"Don't worry Seth she will be out by tomorrow." Alice said to calm down the poor boy. "She only knew what Leah did after Leah told her."

Seth relaxed after hearing that. He wondered what his mother thought about him staying with the Cullens. She would probably disown him, maybe the next time he sees her she won't even acknowledge him being there.

Edward didn't have the heart to tell Seth that his mother threw out everything that was related to him. In her mind she never had a son.

The phone rang and since Alice didn't warn them before it rang it was obvious who it was.

"Hello, Cullen residence" Esme answered.

"Hello, this is Sam Uley. I wanted to let you know that we can have the meeting today around 4 where we trained for the newborn army." Sam said but after a few second adder, "Would that be acceptable?" though it sounded forced.

Esme looked at everyone, Bella and Videl were rapidly filled in on what Sam said. Everyone shared a look and nodded.

"Ofcourse, we will be there." Esme said, as soon as she finished the line went dead. "How rude! Someone should teach that boy some manners!"

Carlisle put a hand around Esme and kissed her forehead with a smile. Everyone else chuckled.

Gohan and Videl were now closer than the ever, for some reason Gohan couldn't take his hand off Videl and both of them had a bitten mark on their necks.

"We have 3 hours to kill before we have to go to the meeting." Emmett said. "Who wants to play some video games!"

Seth, Goten and Trunks were at Emmett's side when he finished and got each a remote. Jasper and Alice decided to go on a quick stroll to the forest while Carlisle and Esme retired to their room to relax. Rosalie got her laptop to order stuff online to replace her things that were lost on the fire. Gohan, Videl, Edward and Bella stayed in the sofa and talked.

"Do you think they will leave us alone after this meeting?" Videl asked.

"They better leave us alone if they know what's best for them." Gohan said as he pulled Videl closer to him.

"For what Seth told us they think we will turn you into vampires and didn't wanted to risk having so many vampires close to the reservation." Edward said.

"Understandable, but that doesn't justify one of the wanting to lay some sort of moronic wolfy claim to Videl." Gohan growled.

Videl began to run her hand throw Gohan's hair and that seems to calm him down.

"Apparently they were hopping that she would know how to take down you, Goten and Trunks." Edward said with a chuckle. "They thought that she was going to go willingly and tell them everything she knew."

"As if!" Videl said with a frown.

"So they will began a war once you change me?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry my love. We, well Gohan, found a way to change you without breaking the treaty." Edward said with a smile.

"He did?" Bella asked incredulous. Edward nodded and told her how she could be changed. She looked a bit scared after hearing the needle part.

"Needle?" Bella asked with shaken voice.

"You aren't afraid of vampires but you are afraid of a little injection?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"My dad doesn't like injections either." Gohan said with amusement. "He can face the most powerful villain in the universe and not show any fear but if you even come anywhere close to him with a needle he will run like there was no tomorrow."

Gohan told them how Goku reacted when he thought he would have to get an injection in order to heal when he was in Namek. Everyone in the house laughed at that.

After a while Alice returned and took Bella and Videl upstairs to 'get them ready' for the meeting. They protested at first but after a while gave up and followed Alice.

Soon everyone was walking into the woods toward the meeting that will hopefully help end the constants confrontations between the Cullens and the wolves.

…**..**

**So? What do you think?**

**Good? Bad?**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

**_Meeting the Cullens_**

Bella was surprise to see Sam and his pack in his human form, she was expecting them to be in their wolf form like when they were training.

Everyone was glaring at Videl, but a glare from her make them look away. And began to glare at Seth.

Carlisle cleaned his throat to get the attention of the council.

"Good afternoon, I assume you already know my family and friends." After seeing everyone nod he continued. "I asked to arrange this meeting because of the resent events. I know that you may not approve on us befriending others humans but the treaty doesn't forbid us to do so. So we are here to straight things up so we can get back to being civil to each other." Carlisle finished and indicated Gohan to go on.

"Let get to the point shall we?" Gohan said. "What is your problem with us befriending the Cullens?"

"We are suspicious of the Cullens' sudden interest in befriending humans, we know what a newborn vampire can do." Billy said.

"As far as I know the Cullens are around humans all the time, we are just staying with them for the time being." Gohan said.

"The Cold Ones are soulless monsters! They will end up killing you!" Paul snapped.

"We are here to talk about facts not mere prejudices. Every being can chose what they want to do with themselves and with what they can do. The Cullens choose to live a life where they don't have to kill humans to feed. So we want to get things straightened up and live in peace." Gohan said.

"Then what? We should just let them change Bella into one of them?" Jacob snapped.

"Bella should be the one to decide what she want to be, it's her decision to make no one else's." Gohan answered.

"The treaty says…"

"I know what the treaty says… We have other ways of changing Bella without having to bite her." Gohan said smoothly. "Oh… and before I forget as you already know Seth is going to stay with us so he is under our protection."

Every member of the tribe glared at Gohan and Seth when they hear that. Seth was clearly uncomfortable with everyone glaring at him but Edward gave him a pat on the back to let him know that Gohan was right, they weren't going to let the tribe harm him.

"Now, are you going to try to attack us again?" Gohan asked.

"We are just trying to protect our tribe and the people of Forks" Billy said.

"I'm sure you are… but there is no need of hostility toward the Cullens when they haven't done anything that might show that they are a threat to anyone." Gohan said. "Also, the Cullens told me about the boarders between each other's territories. Now, I have a way of knowing if you cross that boarder, the second you cross that boarder I will know. Respect the treaty like the Cullens had been doing for the past few years, the treaty doesn't forbid the Cullens to befriend humans. We just want to be left alone, can you respect that?"

Gohan looked at everyone while he said the last part. He saw some of the youngest members of the tribe nodding.

"Alright, we will respect the treaty; we won't expose or attack the Cullens as long as they don't **bite **any human." Billy said making sure to empathize the word bite.

Gohan satisfied with that answer nodded to Carlisle. He was glad to come to an understanding with the wolves, he had contemplated telling the wolves what he told the Cullens about himself and the live on their universe but he dismissed the idea as soon as it came since he didn't want to share his secrets to a tribe full of close minded people. For all he knew they would panic as soon as they knew his father was from another planet! He saw Edward giving him a small nod, agreeing with him.

"To prevent any troubles I'm letting you know that we have some of our kind in the guest list for the weeding." Carlisle said in a smooth voice.

"What!" Sam snapped.

"We can't allow that!" Old Quill snapped.

"There is no need to worry, they follow our same diet. They know of the treaty so they won't come anywhere near your boarder." Carlisle assured the tribe.

When Gohan saw that they were about to argue he decided to added. "They are extended members of the Cullen family so the treaty include them."

After hearing that council have no other choice but to respect the treaty and hope that the bloodsuckers will do the same, though some wolves hoped they didn't so they could have an excuse to rip them to pieces; they seemed to momentarily forget that Gohan could easily kill them.

After that the Cullens and party left the council and wolves, the later not too happy with how the meeting have ended. Paul the most upset since he had hoped that Videl would have changed her mind but now it looked like she and Gohan were closer than ever!

Jacob was also upset that it seem that the Cullens knew of a way to change Bella without having to bite her. He wanted to badly to take Bella and run away but he knew that it was impossible with Alice being able to see Bella's future going blank, which let her know that a wolf was with her.

"We could attack them on the weeding!" Paul said with a smirk. "They won't be able to use their abilities with the fear of being discovered!"

"We can take Bella and Videl and they won't be able to stop us!" Jacob added.

They looked at the council to see what they thought. Both Billy and Old Quil were looking at them with disappointment, but it was Sam that voiced his opinion on the matter.

"No! There will be too many humans to risk hurting them." Sam said. "Besides, do you really thing that they will let us kill them without a fight?"

Everyone was thinking that Paul and Jacob have finally lost it. Attacking the Cullens during the weeding was the craziest idea so far.

"But they won't want to risk hurting the humans!" Jacob added.

"You better get that stupid idea out of your head!" Sam napped. "We are going to respect the treaty and let the Cullens alone. We aren't going to start a war, if any of you attack a Cullen then the pack won't stand with you."

With that Sam dismissed the wolves to discuss with the elders how they were going to control so many young wolves. Now that they thought about it wasn't such a good idea allowing Paul to trigger the phase on the younger members of the tribe since they have more troubles controlling their emotions.

…**..**

**So? What do you think? **

**Sorry for the delay in the chapter's update. **

**Please review! **

**I want to thank goku1234tien for PM about my story's lack of updates. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight or Dragon Ball Z**

_**Meeting the Cullens**_

Videl giggled seeing Alice so excited about the weeding. "Anyone would think that you are the one getting married."

Alice only giggle and stuck out her tongue. "Can't I be excited about my dear brother's and soon to be sister's wedding? I began planning this wedding before I officially met Bella, but don't tell her."

"My lips are sealed." Videl said as she followed Alice to the room were Bella was. When they entered Bella was just coming out of taking a shower.

Bella soon found herself in front of the vanity with more beauty material than she and Videl had ever seen before, why were there so many brushers?

There was a knock on the door before Rosalie came in. "Do you need some help?"

Alice smiled and nodded. "You could help Videl do her make up while I do Bella's"

Vide reluctantly sat in the other chair and let Rosalie work on her make up.

Many hours later Bella and Videl were finally ready for the wedding. When they saw Alice and Rosalie do their hair and make up in a few minutes they shook their heads wondering why they couldn't just do that with them.

"Your parents will be here in a few minute." Alice said. "It almost time. You two should go and make sure that the guys are ready."

Rosalie and Videl nodded and went to check on the guys. "It amazing how you managed to get rebuild your house so soon. And how Alice managed to arrange to have the ceremony here after all."

"Alice made the boys work overnight to have it ready for today. I think that even though she had a backup place she wanted the wedding to be here." Rosalie said as he looked around unimpressed.

Videl found Gohan standing next to Carlisle being introduced to a family of vampires judging by the golden eyes. Gohan turned away from the two blond women that were obviously trying to flirt with him to look at Videl and give her a huge smile.

"Videl! You look amazing." Gohan said as he gave her a kiss. "Carlisle was introducing me to his extended family from the north."

"Videl this is the Denali Clan. Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar." Carlisle introduced while gesturing to each one.

"It nice to meet you. We have heard a lot from you." Videl said.

"We should take our places, the ceremony is about to begin." Carlisle said with a smile.

They soon were waiting for Bella to walk down the aisle. Videl and Gohan were keeping an eye on the chibis just to make sure that they didn't cause any trouble.

Rosalie was playing the march and soon Alice came and made her way down the aisle. A few seconds after her came Bella with Charlie. Videl had to admit that Bella looked nervous as she walked and she keep her eyes down until she raised them and made eye contact with Edward.

It was impressive how with one look at Edward the nervousness left Bella and it looked like she wanted to run the rest of the way to get to Edward.

The ceremony didn't took long and soon they were being pronounced husband and wife. Everyone clapped as the new weds kissed. Then the party began and Gohan and Videl lost sight of the chibis.

The party was going great until the heard the howling of many wolves. Everyone looked at the forest and began to walk inside fearing that a pack of wolves was heading their way.

"Can you hear them?" Carlisle asked Edward. The other were too busy trying to get everyone inside as soon as possible. They didn't want to have to confront the wolves with so many humans to witness it.

Edward concentrated on the voices that belonged to the wolves.

Get out of my way! Got him! Get off of me! Don't let him get away! He is to fast! He is almost at the boarder! He will get away! No he won't!

There were so many voices that Edward was having a hard time keeping his concentration.

"The pack is trying to stop Jacob and Paul from trashing the party and trying to kidnap Bella and Videl." Edward said. "They already cough Paul but Jacob is almost at the boarder."

There was a howl of pain and then nothing.

"Sam cough Jacob." Edward said with a sight.

"Let's get inside and try to calm everyone down." Carlisle said as they walked inside.

…

_La Push_

Jacob and Paul were on house arrest for the stunt they tried to pull.

"It done. She married the bloodsucker." Jacob said as she looked down at his feet. "She will regret it. I know she will, but by the time she realize her mistake it will be too late, she will be one of them."

"I don't know why you are complaining so much, she is not even your imprintee!" Paul snapped.

"I love her! And she loves me! She is just confused! She thinks that she loves that bloodsucker but she is only amazed with his look and what he can do for her!" Jacob shouted.

"But if she was meant for you would have imprinted on her." Paul said.

"Like Videl?" Jacob asked mockingly. "You imprinted on her but she rejected you!"

"It's all Gohan's fault! If he wasn't around then Videl would have been mine!" Paul shouted.

"The same is for me! If Edward wasn't around the Bella would have been mine!" Jacob said.

"What now?" Paul asked as he looked out the window to see a wolf sitting with his eyes on him.

"I don't know" Jacob said with a resigned sight.

…**.**

**Like it or not?**

**Please review, let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter will be more exciting. I promise.**


End file.
